A Psycho's Revenge
by CSIalchemist
Summary: *Sequel to CSI Phantom* Shane Casey's ghost wants revenge on the Messers! Knowing he's probably the only one who can stop this ghost, Mac reluctantly turns to Danny Fenton for help. Will Danny help Mac catch the ghost of an insane serial killer? RxR
1. An Ectoplasmic Message

**OK! Since everyone loved _CSI Phantom_ I decided to write a sequel! Hopefully it's as good as the first!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Psycho's Revenge<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**An Ectoplasmic Message**

Detective Mac Taylor managed to hold back a yawn while walking to a crime scene inside of the Bronx Zoo. Not many members of his team were available yet. He knew his partner, Detective Jo Danville, was probably getting up and getting her daughter ready for school. Danny and Lindsay Messer were currently taking turns watching after their daughter in the early hours of the morning until their nanny arrived to take over **(I'm assuming that they hired a nanny. How else are they able to work in the same shift?)**. This morning was Lindsay's turn. Messer was already at the crime scene taking pictures. Detective Don Flack approached Mac to fill him in on what they know.

"Zookeeper was opening up when all of a sudden the animals went berserk. He calls Animal Control to calm them down. By the time the animals calm down a dead body is found in the purple back gorilla habitat."

"Is he a zookeeper or one of Animal Control's?" asked Mac.

"Neither. The guy worked at the gift shop. Oscar Perry, 24 years old. Worked part time to earn enough money to pay off his college tuition after he graduates," Flack explained.

Mac nodded taking in the information given to him. "When was the last time you went to the zoo?"

Flack shrugged. "I'm going to take a guess and say Lindsay's first day on the job."

Mac smiled. The two detectives walked to the gorilla exhibit. There, they saw a medical examiner already examining the body. He was an African American man in his mid-20s.

Mac approached the man. "What do we have, Hawkes?"

Dr. Sheldon Hawkes turned around and faced Mac. "No gunshot wounds, no stab wounds. Not even a bite mark," he stated.

"So I'm guessing that King Kong has been ruled out?" Mac asked mockingly.

"There is a mysterious substance all over our dead friend's torso," said Hawkes. He lifted up the dead body's shirt. Glowing green slime covered the body's chest. "Look familiar?"

Mac tensed up. He recognized that glowing green goo anywhere. "Ectoplasm?"

"Most likely."

"Hey guys! You're going to want to see this," Flack called out. Mac and Hawkes went over to the other side of the habitat. What they saw made their blood freeze. More ectoplasm, except someone wrote a message in it. The word MESSER was written in glowing green goo.

"Danny! You need to take a look at this," Mac said nervously. Whoever wrote Messer's name in ectoplasm clearly had a score to settle with him, dead or not. Messer jogged over to where his friends were standing. When he saw the gooey green message, he instantly paled.

"Know any ghosts that hold a grudge against you?" asked Flack.

Messer shook his head no. He gulped. "M-M-Mac, I'm gonna call Lindsay…tell her what we just found."

"Tell her to stay where she is," ordered Mac. "Whoever this creep is has been nursing a grudge against you and possibly your family."

"Right." Messer turned away to call his wife.

"Think we're going to need a little help?" asked Hawkes.

Mac glared at Hawkes, knowing whom he was talking about. "I'm not going to call Danny Fenton and ask him to come all the way to New York City."

"Who else are gonna call, Mac? The Ghostbusters?" asked Flack.

"I think we should try to handle this ourselves," said Mac. "We can't always rely on a fifteen year old halfa who is barely passing through school."

"In case you forgot, Mac, the only things we're equipped with right now are a Fenton Thermos and Specter Deflectors."

"I agree with Flack," said Hawkes. "We've seen those kids fight ghosts. We have nothing to fight back with. It's best if one of us goes to the source and gear up against this guy."

Mac looked at the ectoplasm and then at Messer. He looked up at the sky, deep in thought. _'A ghost is after Danny and possibly Lindsay. He is one to make enemies easily but who am I to judge? I make enemies on a daily basis. Who could hate Danny and Lindsay so much that he could carry that same hatred to the afterlife?'_ It suddenly dawned on Mac who would leave a grisly message just for Messer and Lindsay to find.

"I know that look," said Flack. "That's his thinking look."

"What are you thinking, Mac?" asked Hawkes.

"Danny!"

"Yeah, Mac?" Messer looked up from his phone.

"I think Shane Casey is back from the dead," said Mac grimly.

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<p>

Danny Fenton slammed his fist on his alarm clock, turning it off. He groggily got out of bed. _'It's official. Mondays stink!'_ His sophomore year started a few weeks ago and he's still having a hard time getting used to his school sleeping schedule.

After having breakfast and avoiding another demonstration of another invention made by his parents, Danny managed to get out of the house and walked his way toward school. He stopped at his best friend Tucker Foley's house. Tucker stepped outside and joined Danny. They both started heading toward their other best friend, Sam Manson's house.

"'Morning Danny," yawned Tucker.

"Good morning," Danny yawned back. Maybe taking his best friends out on patrol with him in the late hours of the night wasn't such a good idea.

"You know, if late night patrol is interfering with your sleep you don't have to join me," Danny insisted.

"No way, dude!" Tucker exclaimed. "It gets me out of the house, which keeps my mom off my back."

"Well, whatever floats your boat."

Sam Manson came out of her house as quickly as possible. She joined the boys and the three of them continued walking.

"Let me guess: your parents wanted you to model a dress that you wouldn't be caught dead in," guessed Tucker.

"That and the fact that their sunny personalities always ruin my morning," Sam grumbled. The girl was a Goth who hated anything pink and/or frilly.

"Sounds like my morning," added Danny, "except my parents humiliate themselves using some invention that usually doesn't work."

Danny's cell phone started vibrating in his pocket. Caller ID said it was a New York number.

"Hello?"

"Daniel Fenton?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Detective Mac Taylor from the New York Crime Lab. You helped me solve a murder a few months ago."

"Mac! Sorry, I didn't recognize the number. How'd you get my cell phone number?" Tucker and Sam stopped dead in their tracks and leaned in to try to listen to the conversation.

"Your friend, Tucker Foley, gave us all your cell phone numbers, in case you've forgotten," replied Mac. Tucker grinned sheepishly.

Mac continued. "Are you in school?"

"Not yet. We're on our way right now. What's going on?" asked Danny, slowly realizing that this was not a casual phone call.

"A homicide has occurred at the Bronx Zoo. Ectoplasm was found in one of the habitats. Someone wrote Danny Messer's name in the stuff. We're thinking someone is going after him or Lindsay," explained Mac.

Danny cringed. He met Messer and Lindsay during his visit to New York City after Jazz found a dead body in the bathroom at GhostCon. Messer may be the type to make enemies, but Lindsay seemed too sweet to do so.

"You think a ghost is after Messer or Lindsay?" asked Danny.

"I think so. There is only one person who died holding a grudge against the Messers. His name was Shane Casey."

"Shane Casey? Who's he?"

"Someone who is probably a powerful ghost now that he's dead and possibly after two of my CSI's!" yelled Mac. Danny had to pull the phone away from his ear. He better not push the issue further for his sake. Mac can be pretty scary when he's angry.

"Okay, okay! What do you want me to do?" asked Danny.

"We need to lure him back into the Ghost Zone."

Danny started rubbing the back of his head. "Um, that's going to be tricky. Natural Ghost Portals appear randomly all over the world. Your best bet is to lure him to Amity Park where my parents' Ghost Portal will send this Casey guy back into the Ghost Zone."

"How are we going to lure Shane Casey to your hometown?" asked Mac.

"Uh, I'm going to have to get back to you on that," Danny said hesitantly.

"Call me as soon as you have a plan," said Mac. The call ended. Danny shut his phone.

"So, judging by what little we heard, I'm guessing it wasn't a casual phone call?" guessed Tucker.

Sam glared at the techno geek. "Did it sound like a friendly phone call?"

"There was a murder at the Bronx Zoo this morning," Danny explained. "There was ectoplasm all over the body. To make things worse someone wrote Messer's name in ectoplasm, possibly as a warning. Mac thinks it's the ghost of someone who has a grudge against Messer and Lindsay."

"He wouldn't happen to be named Shane Casey, would he?" asked Sam remembering Danny repeating the name out loud when he was on the phone.

"Yeah. I wonder what Messer and Lindsay did to him to made him hold a grudge?"

"Did the victim die like some of those people in 'The Grudge'?" asked Tucker jokingly. Danny and Sam gave Tucker angry glares. "What?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "You watch _way_ too many movies." She turned to Danny.

"So how are we gonna catch this Shane Casey guy if he's all the way in New York?"

* * *

><p><strong>For those who are not familiar with Shane Casey, he's a psycho who tried to kill Messer and Lindsay while they were on vacation! How mean!<strong>

**I hope I'm off to a good start! I really want to hear from you all again. Tell everyone you know about _CSI Phantom_! Tell your family! Tell your friends! Tell your enemies! I want LOTS of reviews! Thank you!**


	2. Figuring Out a Plan

**Glad you're enjoying this story so far! BTW: I changed Shane Casey's appearance a little...made him a little more evil-ghost-like! Other than that he's still the same evil psycho killer we all know and love to hate!**

**Hope you like this!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Figuring Out a Plan**

Mac sat in his office, fuming. How was he going to protect Messer and Lindsay from a homicidal ghost? More importantly, how was Mac going to lure Shane Casey to Amity Park without Messer and Lindsay getting hurt in the process? They could go to Amity Park themselves and let Casey follow them but that would be too risky, not to mention dangerous. Plus, Mac does NOT want to send Messer and Lindsay to Amity Park to pose as bait for Shane Casey! To make matters worse, he had no choice but to ask Daniel Fenton, a minor, for help. Asking a minor for help went against everything Mac stood for. Chief Sinclair was anything but happy when Daniel offered his services to help Mac solve a murder, but that was different.

Adam came back with results on the ectoplasm and there were traces of Casey's DNA mixed in with the goo. No surprise there.

Shane Casey, the homicidal maniac who went to extreme measures to get back at the people who sent his brother, Ian, to the slammer where he later committed suicide. Shane Casey killed whoever was involved in the trial. He even targeted Hawkes, but luckily Mac and the others got to Casey first. Messer showed Casey evidence of his brother's guilt. Since then he and Messer have been enemies in Casey's eyes. It wasn't until he broke into the Messers' apartment and held their daughter at gunpoint. Lindsay shot and killed Casey before he could harm the little girl. _'Casey has personal connections with Hawkes, Danny, and Lindsay. Those Specter Deflector belts aren't enough to protect themselves against Casey alone. I don't see any other options.'_

Detective Jo Danville came into Mac's office. She looked just as concerned as the rest of the team. "Still trying to find a way to protect Danny and Lindsay?" she asked full of concern.

"If you have any ideas that do not involve using them as bait, I'd like to hear it."

"Ever thought of the Thermos?" Jo asked matter-of-factly.

"I never did learn how to work the Fenton Thermos. Besides, I pressed every button on that thing only to find out the thing is dead. Apparently, you have to charge it every now and then," Mac explained.

Jo nodded her head, taking in the information given to her. "Yeah and Flack gave his Thermos back to those kids after the lab incident a while back. So, I'm thinking the only option left is to send them to Amity Park and hope for the best," she shrugged resignedly.

Mac gave Jo an angry look. "You're basically telling me to put two of my teammates and their only child in the face of danger!"

Jo put a hand up in defense. "Let me finish. Are you forgetting that Danny _Phantom_ is the sole protector of Amity Park? His friend, Sam, even told me that his parents have a ghost shield, which can be activated at the flick of a switch, installed in their house. If Danny and Lindsay stay there, Casey can't touch them."

"Daniel also told me that a Ghost Portal is in his basement," countered Mac. "If Casey is in the Ghost Zone he can just find Fenton's portal and enter the house through there. That makes Danny and Lindsay still vulnerable to attack!"

Jo was not giving up this fight. She didn't spend all of those years at the FBI for nothing. "You're also forgetting that Daniel can sense a ghost's presence when there is one nearby. If Casey somehow sneaks into the house, Daniel will be able to sense him before he can do any serious damage."

"You're also forgetting that Daniel is a minor!" Mac shouted. "It's bad enough that Danny and Lindsay are already in this mess, as well as their only daughter! The last thing I'm going to do is drag a kid into an investigation involving a serial killer!"

"A kid who happens to be part ghost," Jo argued. "We can't exactly capture Casey but Daniel can. If he has to call in a few favors, fine! But I don't see any other way around this. Either we turn to Daniel for help or we get a head start at arranging the Messers' own funerals. I don't like this either but I'm fresh out of ideas."

Checkmate! Mac knew when he was beaten, which rarely happened. Jo could tell she won this debate. But there was still the issue of Messer and Lindsay. Will they go along with this plan? Mac was NOT going to force them to do something they didn't want to do.

Mac sighed in defeat. "The real question now is: are Danny and Lindsay willing to go to Amity Park to lure the ghost of a serial killer for Phantom to fight and capture?"

"We'll do it, Mac."

Jo and Mac looked into the doorway. Lindsay, who was holding her daughter, Lucy, in her arms, was standing in the doorway. Messer stood beside her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Are you sure you two want to go through with this?" asked a reluctant Taylor. "I don't want to put you two as well as your daughter in any danger."

"Not to mention, Hawkes is in danger too," added Jo. "Casey does have a personal connection with him."

"Which is why I'm coming too," added Hawkes as he stepped into the office.

"Listen, Mac," Messer said hesitantly. "Lindsay and I talked it over. We know we can't exactly pull Fenton out of school for our sakes."

Lindsay joined him. "And we don't want to wait for the weekend to come. By then, who knows who Casey's next target will be? Most importantly, I don't want to put Lucy through that again."

Messer agreed. The last time he came face to face with Shane Casey, the psycho was in Lucy's bedroom holding a gun in one hand, Lucy in the other. If it hadn't been for Lindsay…Messer didn't want to think about it.

Mac sighed. He was clearly outnumbered. They were not backing down on this, not when three of their own were at stake. "All right but only if I tag along for your own protection. Jo, you're in charge of the lab until we get back. Sid is currently working on the vic right now. When he's done I want you to call me and tell me about the results. Leave nothing out! I want this case wrapped up by the end of the week. Danny, start buying airline tickets for your family. Hawkes, you too. Jo, if Sinclair asks, tell him we're out following a lead in the case. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. And wipe that smirk off your face!"

* * *

><p>During lunch period, Danny, Sam and Tucker went to the library to look up anything they could find on Shane Casey. It didn't take long for them to get results. Danny found a picture of the guy.<p>

"Yikes! I can tell he's crazy just by looking at him," exclaimed Danny.

"This guy's like a bar of soap!" exclaimed Tucker. "This guy escaped police custody three times!"

"Wow! How did he escape?"

"It doesn't say how he escaped the first and third times but the second time was during a prison riot." Tucker clicked on the next page. "And get this: Dr. Sheldon Hawkes was in that same prison riot. He was visiting a death row inmate when a security guard died by cyanide poisoning and then chaos followed shortly after."

"Oh my gosh! Did Hawkes make it out alright?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, but he spent the night in prison because he was wearing an inmate's uniform as a disguise," answered Tucker. "They let him out the next morning after they learned he was a CSI."

"Okay but how did Casey get out so easily? I've seen enough prison movies to know SWAT surrounds the prison during a riot," said Danny.

Tucker scrolled through the rest of the article. He frowned. "It doesn't say."

"Uh, I think you guys are also forgetting a vital piece of information about this dude," Sam cut in. She grabbed the mouse from Tucker and scrolled to the top of the article. "See? Look here. It says that Shane Casey was a serial killer!"

"WHAT?" Tucker and Danny said in unison.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Okay, I know Mac is serious when it comes to his job but this is crossing the line!" exclaimed Danny. "I can't catch a serial killer, even if he is a ghost!"

Sam became worried. "Why would Mac ask you to help him catch a serial killer's ghost? It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe it's because no one on Mac's team is that experienced in ghost hunting like us," Tucker guessed. "As crazy as it sounds, I think Mac was right to turn to us for help. Besides, if things get out of hand we can always find Aiden and Angell for help."

Detectives Aiden Burn and Jessica Angell were two ghostly detectives Danny befriended during his stay in New York a few months ago. If it hadn't been for them, Vlad Plasmius would have destroyed the entire crime lab. A serial rapist she'd been tracking when she used to work in Mac's lab murdered Aiden in 2006. Angell was shot and killed in the line of duty in 2009. After helping Danny save the crime lab the two ghostly detectives opened a detective agency in the Ghost Zone. Last time Danny checked, business was going well for them.

Danny sighed in defeat. Everyone on Mac's team was his friend. As scared as he was, Danny had no choice but to help Mac in any way he can.

"Who knows? Maybe this Casey guy is weaker than we think," assured Tucker. "I mean, Danny has fought and beaten Vlad more than once. He's also fought and defeated his jerky future self. I think he can handle this nut job."

"Are you kidding? I would rather fight those guys at the same time than take on this nut!" exclaimed Danny.

"Quit exaggerating," said Sam. "How powerful can this Shane Casey guy be?"

* * *

><p>Vlad Masters was steaming. <em>'That stupid psycho! I told him in detail to send a message to Mac Taylor! Not to his entire team!'<em> He watched a news story about a murder at the Bronx Zoo in New York City. Vlad didn't free Shane Casey's ghost from the Observants to scare all of New York. He wanted the ghost to send a message to Detective Mac Taylor. Vlad wanted revenge against both Taylor and Danny Phantom for what they did to him a few months ago. He was lucky he was able to escape Walker's prison in one piece. Avoiding his men and Detectives Burn and Angell were also a challenge.

A ghost fazed into the room. He looked college-age, no older than Hawkes. His skin was an ectoplasmic green. His untidy brown hair barely covered his pointy ears. The look on his face showed that he lost his sanity long ago.

"Mr. Casey, how nice of you to join us," greeted Vlad coldly. He frowned at the ghost. "What on Earth were you thinking? I told you to send Detective Taylor a message! I didn't want it to be all over the news!"

Shane Casey gave him a maniacal grin. "Aw, come on Vladdie! You get your revenge on Taylor and the Ghost Kid, and I get my revenge on Detectives Lindsay and Danny Messer and Dr. Sheldon Hawkes. What's the big deal?"

"You've got all of New York in a panic, the FBI now has gotten wind of it, and you didn't follow my orders. If the NYPD and the FBI find out about my involvement in this plan, I'll be ruined. And if I go down, I'm taking you with me!"

"You're not the boss of me," Casey said childishly. He started to float away. Vlad picked up a remote and pressed a button. A collar around Casey's neck electrocuted him. He plopped to the floor. Casey gave Vlad a death glare.

"Are you forgetting who freed you? Are you forgetting that I can reduce you to a puddle of ectoplasm with the push of a button?" Vlad threatened. "I didn't steal this device from the Observants as a souvenir, you know. Remember, you help me get revenge, and I will give you your freedom."

Casey gave Vlad a "You're-kidding-me-right?" look. "You drive a hard bargain."

"Taylor most likely told Daniel about the murder and about you. I'm going to have to alter the plan a little."

Casey got an excited look on his face. "How about I get rid of Taylor and Daniel for you? Then you can set me free and I can go get MY revenge."

"I'm not a fool!" Vlad exclaimed. He suddenly got a brilliant idea. "You know, Mr. Casey, you probably want to blow off some anger, don't you?"

"Anger towards the Messers? Hell, yeah!" Casey exclaimed.

"Now, now! Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Vlad said as he raised a hand to calm the ghost down. "Don't pin your anger on the Messers quite yet. How about you release some of that anger on the students of Casper High School?"

Casey's eyes got big. "What do you want me to do?"

"Calm yourself, Mr. Casey! I just want you to display your strength to the students. You know, wreck the place. Show the Messers how much you've changed since the last time you've met. Show them what they're up against."

Casey smiled a cat's grin. "Structural damage. My second favorite thing to do in my spare time."

Vlad then got serious. "I'm warning you though. I have my little spy cameras all over the city. I'll be watching your every move! One fatality and the entire country will know and my reputation will be stained. One fatality, Casey, and you will be reduced to a puddle of ectoplasm! Do I make myself clear?"

The psychopath grinned evilly. "Crystal."

* * *

><p><strong>Plasmius freed Shane Casey? No surprise there. Wait until Phantom realizes how powerful Casey is going to be when they fight! Please review!<strong>

**Thank you soulknight121, Major Simi, jeanette9a, Twilightfairy, Zii Raevyn, A-Listers, and DizzlyPuzzled for reviewing my stories. I appreciate your reviews!**


	3. Mr Taylor Goes to Amity Park

**Like the title? It's playing with the title "Mr. Smith Goes to Washington". Creative, no? **

**I forgot to mention: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR CSI:NY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Mr. Taylor Goes to Amity Park**

Mac, Messer, Hawkes, Lindsay and Little Lucy walked out of Amity Continental Airport and rented a minivan. Hawkes was busy on his iTouch getting directions to Fenton Works. Mac managed to call a hotel ahead of time for him and Hawkes. The Messers would be safer at Fenton Works. Mac was more concerned about them, mainly because their child was caught in the middle of this whole mess. Hawkes was tough and he didn't want Mac to face Casey alone and unprepared if he decided to go after Mac. The four adults were not going to split up without being properly equipped.

They all drove into the city. _'Wow! And I thought Queens was depressing.'_ They were on the highway when Lucy suddenly got excited. "Superman!"

Lindsay looked at her daughter confused. She then looked at her husband. "Danny? I thought you said you wouldn't show Lucy your old comic books until she started going to school."

Messer shrugged. "Probably heard it the other night when she fell asleep in my lap while I watched 'Superman Returns'."

Mac continued driving, but he did see something in the sky. The shape looked familiar. It looked like a black and white blur. Hawkes stared at the shape too. He squinted his eyes. "Mac, does that look like Danny Phantom to you?"

Mac was having a hard time getting a good look at the figure. The late afternoon sun was in his eyes. Seeing was difficult, even with sunglasses on.

"Holy cow! I think it is!" Messer exclaimed. "Good eye, Lucy!" He kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"Follow that ghost!" ordered Lindsay jokingly.

* * *

><p>Phantom landed in the shadows across the street from his house. He changed back into Fenton and walked to his house.<p>

"Hey guys! I'm home!" he greeted.

"Hey son!" boomed his father, Jack Fenton. "How was school?"

"Eh, same old, same old," Danny replied casually. There was NO way he was telling his parents about his little secret mission to catch a homicidal ghost. Then they would get both excited for catching a ghost and worried for their children's safety.

"Good! Because I want to show you my latest invention! The Junior Specter Deflector!" Jack held out a mini version of the Specter Deflector. It looked more like a bracelet than a belt. "Now the little kids can play safely without worrying about ghosts!"

"Uh, that's great Dad but I—"

DING! DONG!

"I'll get it!" Jack exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Mac and the gang followed Phantom into town. Eventually, they followed him to the most unusual house they've ever seen. The house was an ordinary brownstone house but there was something that looked like a UFO on top of it. A sign that said "Fenton Works" indicated they were at the right place.<p>

"I thought Fenton said his parents were ghost hunters not paranormal quacks," said Messer.

Mac smirked. "In a way, I guess they are."

A flash of light appeared from the alleyway across the street from Fenton Works for a split second. Danny Fenton walked out of the alley, crossed the street and entered his house.

"I guess this is the right place," Lindsay said nervously.

The four adults and one toddler got out of the car and walked to the front door. Mac rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" a voice exclaimed.

The door opened. A large man, in both height and weight, in an orange jumpsuit appeared in the doorway. The four detectives' eyes got very big. Mac has never seen someone that tall before.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes. May we speak to Daniel Fenton?" asked Mac who quickly regained his composure.

Danny peaked his head from behind the man to see who was at the door.

"Mac?" Danny said in shock. "Messer? Hawkes? Lindsay? What are you guys doing here?"

The orange jumpsuit man looked confused. "Danny? Do you know these people?"

"Yeah, they're my friends from New York."

The man's face lit up. "Well, any friend of my son's is a friend of mine! Come on in!"

Mac and the gang entered the house. Mac surveyed the room. _'It looks like a normal household. It doesn't explain why he's wearing a jumpsuit though.'_

"Maddie! Get the fudge! We've got company!" boomed the man.

"Yaaay! Fudge!" cheered Lucy.

"I take it Maddie is your wife?" asked Mac.

"Yes, she is married to me, Jack Fenton," Jack answered proudly.

Mac held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Fenton. I'm Mac Taylor and this is Dr. Sheldon Hawkes, Danny Messer and his wife Lindsay, and their daughter Lucy."

Jack shook Mac's hand. "Mac Taylor? Hmmm…where have I heard that name?"

Danny face-palmed. Maddie Fenton then appeared from the kitchen holding a plate of fudge. "Jack, this is _Detective_ Mac Taylor. You know, from the New York Crime Lab? The one Danny met during GhostCon a few months ago?" At least she remembered who he was.

_'This woman is also wearing a jumpsuit? I can understand Phantom wearing a jumpsuit, but these two?'_ Jack thought long and hard then shrugged. "Nope. Drawing a blank."

Danny face-palmed again. Messer finally spoke up. "Listen, Mr. Fenton. We came all the way from New York because we need your help."

Maddie and Jack immediately paid attention. Lindsay continued. "We understand you two specialize in ghosts. Is that correct?"

"Yep, that is correct," Maddie confirmed. "We're professional ghost hunters. We have equipment that can protect you from ghosts. What doesn't harm you harms the ghost."

Danny silently cringed. He then fled upstairs before his parents can embarrass him further. Mac silently forgave him for being impolite. _'I guess he still hasn't told them yet.'_

* * *

><p>Danny went to his room, panicking. <em>'What the heck is Detective Taylor doing in my house? I thought I was going to call him with a plan.'<em> He checked his cell phone: one missed phone call. Danny guessed that it was from Mac, saying that there was a change of plans and that he and some of his teammates were coming to Amity Park. Mac must have called during school.

"We came because we need your help," said Lindsay's voice. Danny silently opened the door and tiptoed out of his room to listen to the conversation. _'Wait a minute! Duh!'_ Danny turned invisible and walked to the foot of the stairs.

"We have reason to believe that a homicidal ghost is after my family and Dr. Hawkes," Messer explained. _'Shane Casey is after Messer, Hawkes and Lindsay? What's he got against them?'_

"A what kind of ghost?" Jack was confused. His knowledge for ghost hunting may be big, but his vocabulary is equivalent to a second grader's.

"A ghost that kills people, Jack," Maddie explained rather dully.

"WHAT? THEN WE'VE GOT TO LOCK THIS CITY DOWN!" Jack boomed.

Mac held up his hand to both silence and calm down the big man. "Calm down, Mr. Fenton. We don't want to cause any alarm during our stay. However, if it's alright with you I kindly ask if we can borrow some of your equipment while we're here."

Maddie smiled, delighted that a police officer was actually interested in ghosts. "That's not a problem at all! Oh! I see you're already wearing our Specter Deflectors! This ghost won't touch you no matter what he does!"

"Hey, you got one of those anti-ghost belt things for our daughter?" asked Messer gesturing towards his now fudge covered daughter.

"As a matter of fact, we do!" Jack said excitedly. He got out the Junior Specter Deflector. He put the bracelet around Lucy's wrist.

She seemed to like it. "Pretty!"

"How about you all stay here?" offered Maddie. "You'll feel much safer and we have a Ghost Shield that will keep all ghosts from coming in."

"Actually, Hawkes and I already reserved a hotel room," said Mac.

"Nonsense!" boomed Jack. "We have a guest bedroom in the house and in the Ops Center! We've got plenty of room! And during your stay, you can listen to me blabbering on about ghosts!"

Hawkes looked at Mac. "Strength in numbers, Mac. I say we take them up on their offer."

_'Oh, great! Three CSI's, a doctor, and a little kid are gonna be staying in my house…with my parents…this is going to be a looooong week!'_

Danny got out his cell phone and sent Mac a text message:

'**Fill me in tonite on the plan! I'll come 10:30. I need 2 know what we r dealing with!'**

Mac pulled out his cell phone moments later and read Danny's text. Mac's eyes glanced towards the top of the stairs. As if he could see Danny invisible he nodded his head. _'Okay. That was freaky! Does he know that I'm invisible or is he assuming that I'm invisible?'_ Danny quietly went back to his room, became visible again and called Sam and Tucker. Thanks to Tucker, Danny was now able to have three-way conversations on his cell phone.

"Guys? You there?"

"Hey Danny!" Sam's voice greeted.

"Hey dude! Find any information on Shane Casey?" asked Tucker.

"No, but I have five surprise guests staying in my house!" Danny exclaimed, being careful not to be too loud so his parents could hear him.

"Five guests?" Sam repeated.

"Detective Taylor, Dr. Hawkes, and Danny and Lindsay Messer and their daughter."

"Ha! Dude! It's like having the Guys in White over for a sleepover," Tucker laughed.

Sam sighed. "Remind me to stuff his beret in his mouth tomorrow."

"I'll make a note of that. At least these guys are on our side," Danny said.

"And why are they in Amity Park and not in New York City?" asked Sam in an all too familiar sarcastic tone.

"Judging from what I heard, it sounds like Casey is after Hawkes, Messer and Lindsay. Why he's after them, I'll find out later," answered Danny. "Although Lindsay sounded pretty scared of this guy. We better not underestimate him."

"I wonder what Mac and the others did that makes Casey want to go after them?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know," Danny said. "But I'm going to find out. Gotta go and do some research of my own." With that he ended his call and got on his computer. He continued looking up information on Shane Casey. He got several hits but most of them turned out to be articles on Casey Anthony. _'Sheesh! Why did this guy's last name had to be the first name of the most hated woman in America? I need to switch search engines.'_

Danny's search eventually sent him to _The New York Times_ website. He finally managed to find some results on Shane Casey. The most recent one seemed promising, even though it was two years old. What Danny found shocked him beyond belief. Shane Casey, who escaped police custody for a third time tried to kill Messer while he and his family were on vacation. While Casey failed to kill Messer and evaded the police, he later showed up in the Messers' _apartment_ that same night! Casey held little Lucy at gunpoint in front of her father. Luckily Lindsay came to the rescue and managed to shoot Casey dead without harming her daughter. Lindsay was later awarded for her actions several months later.

Well that solved one piece of the puzzle. Danny now knew why Casey is after Lindsay. He was actually surprised that Lindsay was actually capable of pulling that off. She always struck Danny as a sweet big sister type of person, almost like Jazz. Then again, Danny has seen his own mother fight against some pretty intimidating ghosts. _'Note to self: never mess with a mother who has a weapon!'_ Now the other question was: what did Casey have against Mac, Hawkes, and Messer?

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome! Done with this chapter! Mac will fill in the blanks in the next chapter, I promise! Please review!<strong>


	4. Explaining Messer's Mess

**Here's the next chapter! It's pretty much Shane Casey's criminal life in a nut shell. IF YOU'RE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH CSI: NY I SUGGEST SKIPPING THIS CHAPTER! I DO NOT WANT TO SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ANYONE! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Explaining Messer's Mess**

Dinner with the Fentons was something that Mac swore he would avoid at all costs in the future. Maddie made the mistake of cooking dinner using her own inventions… powered by ecto-energy. The Fenton Hot Dog Cooker Mark 2 made everyone's hot dogs come to life and fly all over the kitchen. It took the combined efforts of Jack, Maddie, Messer, and Mac to destroy every one of them. Danny and Jazz looked like they would die of embarrassment. Afterwards, everyone agreed to order takeout instead.

Several hours later, Mac and Hawkes were getting ready for bed in the spare bedroom in the Ops Center. The Ghost Shield was on; a greenish light surrounding the entire house now obscured the view of the city. Even though Jo assured Mac that the Messers were perfectly safe, he still wondered if Casey could enter the house via Fenton Ghost Portal. Even Jazz assured Mac that everyone is perfectly safe.

The temperature suddenly dropped, making the room a little cooler than it already was. A head popped out of the floor. Mac was taken aback at the sight. The head looked around and faced Mac. It was just Phantom. The hybrid flew out of the floor and landed.

"Please don't do that again," said Mac. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Phantom rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh, heh, heh…sorry about that."

Hawkes then came in. He almost dropped the book he was reading when he saw Phantom standing in the bedroom. Phantom just waved. "Hey, Hawkes."

"What brings you here, Phantom? Am I interrupting a meeting?"

Mac shook his head and gestured Hawkes to come into the room. "No, Sheldon. This also concerns you. Phantom needs to know who and what Shane Casey is."

Hawkes clenched his fist. Just hearing that name made his blood boil. He entered the room and sat down on his bed (there were two beds in the room). Mac rubbed his temples, wondering where to start.

Phantom broke the silence. "So, um, who exactly was Shane Casey? My friends and I read on the Internet that he escaped from jail more than once. What possessed him to hurt all of those people? How did he escape during that prison riot? How do Messer and Hawkes tie into this?"

Mac put up a hand to silence the teenage hero. He turned to Hawkes. _'He might as well start from his side of the story.'_

Taking Mac's hint, Hawkes sighed and looked up at Phantom. "I might as well start. Before I do though, I need to remind you that what some of the details of this story might be a little gruesome. Stop me if you can't take it."

Phantom nodded. If he was going against Casey, he needs to know every detail, no matter how gruesome.

Hawkes sighed again. "The whole story pretty much starts with me. Shane Casey's brother, Ian, was on trial for a robbery-homicide. Thanks to one eyewitness, Ian was found guilty and was given the death penalty. He later committed suicide in prison.

"Shane believed that Ian was not given a fair trial. He thought the testimony of one eyewitness was not enough to convict his brother. He blamed everyone who participated in his brother's trial. He killed two people: the eyewitness and a member of the jury. I'm not going to go into details on how he killed them. However, Mac and the others eventually figured out that Shane's next target was going to be me."

"Why you?" asked Phantom who was now floating in the air in a sitting position. "What did you do that made you Shane Casey's next target?"

Hawkes hesitated for a moment. His grip on his book tightened. "I testified at his brother's trial as the medical examiner. Because I testified, some of that blame rested on me in his eyes. However, we managed to catch Casey before he could make the next move. Unfortunately, he escaped the following day.

"Several days later there was a robbery at a tavern. Two people were shot and killed and I was framed for it. Mac got a message from Casey saying that he'll give the team evidence that will clear my name in the robbery in exchange for finding evidence that will prove his brother's innocence."

Phantom's eyebrows went up. "Wow, and I thought Skulker was persistent. This guy was going to extreme measures to clear his brother's name."

Hawkes gave the hybrid a sad smile. "Yeah. Unfortunately, for Casey we found further proof that his brother was guilty of murder. Danny Messer went to Casey and showed him the evidence. That's where Messer comes in."

Mac decided to step in. "It looked like the last we would hear from him since he was arrested without putting up a fight. We all thought that Casey came to accept the truth about his brother. We were wrong. A couple of years later, Danny was at an acupuncture studio when he discovered his wallet, badge, and his grandfather's dog tags were stolen."

"Didn't he tell anyone?" asked Phantom.

"He told Lindsay and Flack eventually found out. Danny and Flack were at a pawnshop looking for evidence in a different case. Danny found his dog tags. He got fingerprints off of them. Guess whose they were."

"Shane Casey."

"Correct."

"How did Casey get his hands on Messer's dog tags?"

Hawkes stepped back in. "Danny, Lindsay and Flack were all scratching their heads for weeks trying to answer that same question. It wasn't until I went to witness an inmate's execution that I got the answer."

Phantom's eyes widened. "You mean when you got stuck in that prison riot and Casey escaped?"

"Yes. You know about that?"

Phantom nodded. "My friends and I did some research at school today during lunch. That must have been scary."

Hawkes chuckled. "You have no idea. I noticed that a Pennsylvania State Trooper was helping Casey escape. I found out later that Casey's former cellmate threatened the Trooper's family if he didn't cooperate."

"So the Trooper was the one who stole Messer's badge and wallet?" asked Phantom, slowly putting two and two together.

"I believe so. But, again, his family was at stake. I didn't hold it against him. Casey wore a police officer's uniform and Danny's badge and bluffed his way out of jail. He fooled the entire SWAT team."

"I guess your disguise also fooled the SWAT team?"

"Yeah, it worked a little too well. If I didn't wear that inmate's jumpsuit, however, I would have been dead before I found out it was Casey who poisoned a security guard," Hawkes said remorsefully. Phantom shivered at the thought of him in Hawkes's shoes in that moment in time.

"But you got out, right?" asked Phantom.

"Yeah but it took a lot of convincing."

"So what happened to Casey? Did he still want to clear his brother's name?"

Mac took over the rest of the story. "Surprisingly no. He wanted revenge on Danny Messer. However, Flack managed to catch Casey before he could act."

Phantom narrowed his eyes. "But?"

Mac sighed. This story was about to get ugly. "But he escaped custody again. Unfortunately, we were unable to contact the Messers because they were on vacation on the outskirts of the city. By early evening, Lindsay turned on her cell phone to send us a vacation picture so we finally had a location on where they were.

"By the time we got there, Lindsay was outside of a lighthouse holding her crying daughter. Danny was inside having a showdown against Casey. Flack and some fellow officers went in to quietly apprehend Casey before he could kill Danny. We turned on the search light, blinding Casey and giving Danny the upper hand. Casey, however, fell several feet from the top of the lighthouse into the ocean. Authorities never recovered a body."

"So Casey was still in the wind?" asked Phantom.

"We were hoping he was dead. Later that night Danny woke up hearing his daughter crying. Any normal parent would suspect that their infant child was either hungry or needed to be changed. Danny soon saw that it was neither. He went into Lucy's bedroom and found Shane Casey holding a crying Lucy at gunpoint."

That made Phantom cringe so much he fell to the floor. True, he read about it already online, but hearing it from Mac made it sound like a horror movie. Phantom then sat up and listened to the rest of the story, wondering how much more he could bear.

Mac looked out the window with a solemn look on his face. "Lindsay then woke up and heard Danny's voice on the baby monitor on her side table. Knowing her husband and daughter were in danger, Lindsay grabbed a handgun that she had stashed away in her side table drawer and loaded it. She went to her daughter's bedroom and pointed the gun at Casey. Killing him would be tricky since she obviously couldn't get a clear shot. He taunted them both and threatened to kill Lucy. Lindsay then shot Casey dead. Fortunately, Lucy was not harmed. The three of them then contacted the police and waited outside. I went too for comfort and support.

"Several months later I presented Lindsay a medal for her actions. She still had difficulty coming to terms with what she did that night but in the end, with a little help from me and Danny, she accepted what she did to Casey and let the whole thing become a thing of the past."

Phantom's eyes were big as saucers. His jaw dropped. Mac could tell he was going to have a very hard time going to sleep tonight after telling him the story. Mac looked at Hawkes, who willingly dropped his book that landed with a loud thud. The trick worked and Phantom snapped out of his daze and looked paler than usual.

"That's who we're up against?" Phantom asked in horror. "He makes Vlad look completely sane!"

Hawkes smiled a half-smile. "We know we're asking a lot."

"Of course you're asking a lot out of me!" Phantom exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "How am I going to fight this psycho if he can easily pull a Houdini on authorities?"

"Can't you simply suck him into a Fenton Thermos?" asked Hawkes.

"Well, yeah, but when I release him into the Ghost Zone it's beyond my control. Either Walker or the Observants have to capture him," explained Phantom.

Mac turned his head at the mentioning of the Observants. He heard that name before. "The Observants?" he asked.

"They're like the… I don't know…High Council of the Ghost Zone or something," Phantom explained. "They hold the more dangerous and more powerful ghosts in their custody. Sending Casey to them would be our best bet."

Mac and Hawkes nodded. "How exactly are we going to send him to the Observants? Like you said, you can't exactly control where they'll be released in the Ghost Zone," stated Mac.

Phantom thought for a moment. His face lit up, realizing he had an idea. "I have an idea. If I capture Casey in the Thermos, I could easily bring it to the Observants."

Hawkes nodded his head, smirking. "That's actually a good idea."

Mac agreed. "But how are we going to find Casey? That's the million-dollar question. I don't want to wait all week for him to come to us."

It was Phantom's turn to smirk. He folded his arms across his chest. "That's where I come in. Every night I go out on patrol to see if there are any ghosts flying around Amity Park. I finished up early tonight so we can have this meeting," he explained confidently.

Mac smiled at the boy's planning. _'He thinks like both a cop and a superhero. He has this whole routine nailed.'_ One thing still bugged him though. "What about your Ghost Portal in your basement?"

Phantom continued to smile. "I knew you would ask that, so I took the liberty of locking it up before I went out tonight. There's no way Shane Casey is going to bug us tonight."

Both men were impressed. If Jo were here, she would probably be giving Mac an "I-told-you-so" look. Phantom yawned. It was getting late. He had school in the morning. Mac decided to wrap this meeting up. "So, you understand what you're going against?"

"Yeah. What about you guys? I don't think you'll want to stay here all day. Unless you want to listen to my parents blabber on about ghosts all day."

"We're going to explore the city, see what we can find. Where do you recommend we start looking?"

"Most likely Casper High School," answered Phantom. "Ghosts attack me there almost on a daily basis. I also recommend the park and the mall. Avoid City Hall at all costs. That is where a certain psychotic fruit loop of a mayor is."

Mac nodded. He had a grim look on his face remembering his past encounters with Vlad. He was still angry with Plasmius for wrecking his lab a few months ago. He also hated Vlad for nearly turning him into a guinea pig for his twisted experiments.

Hawkes suddenly had an idea. "What if we split up and search the city?"

Phantom seemed to like this idea. "Good idea. I can give you Fenton Phones so you guys can keep in touch with each other."

"That might work," stated Mac. "It's best if we staked the places out. I'll take the high school. Hawkes, take the mall. Danny Messer can take the park. If Lindsay wants to, she can join him."

Phantom nodded and yawned. "Well, if there's nothing left to discuss, I'm going to bed."

"Good night, Phantom," Mac said.

"'Night, Mac. Good night Hawkes." Phantom turned intangible and fazed through the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's more or less the story of Shane Casey's twisted life. Major action is coming up! REVIEW! <strong>

**Thank you, jeanette9a for reviewing! **


	5. Surprise Attack

**Here comes some action! This is going to be a good one I hope!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or Danny Phantom. I only own this story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Surprise Attack**

Danny walked with Tucker and Sam to school the following morning. Danny explained last night's meeting with them. They were horrified at what Casey put Mac's team through over the years.

"He actually FRAMED Hawkes?" asked Sam.

"I can't believe he stole Messer's badge!" Tucker exclaimed.

"It's unbelievable, I know," said Danny. "I pity the guy for losing his brother, but that doesn't justify killing all of those people."

Tucker nodded understandingly. "Man, Shane Casey makes Vlad look completely sane! He's probably fruit loopier than him!"

Danny disagreed. "Trust me, Tuck. Shane Casey is NOT in the same league as Vlad. He is in a whole different ballgame."

"So how are Mac and his team going to find him, let alone catch him?" asked Sam skeptically.

"Simple. Everyone is going to different locations around Amity Park where ghosts are seen regularly. Hopefully, Casey will show up in one of them," said Danny confidently. "Messer has the park, Hawkes has the mall, and Mac has Casper High."

"What about Lindsay? Casey has a grudge against her, right?" asked Sam.

"She's staying at home," Danny replied dully. "She doesn't trust leaving Lucy alone with my parents and their inventions."

"Smart move," mumbled Tucker.

* * *

><p>By midmorning, Mac decided to check in with the rest of his team. Thanks to Danny, Mac was able to keep tabs on Messer, Hawkes, and Lindsay with the Fenton Phones.<p>

"Hey, guys. Anything new?" asked Mac.

"Other than stopping a shoplifter here at the mall, nothing," Hawkes's voice replied.

"Things are pretty quiet at the house, not counting the occasional explosions coming from the basement," Lindsay's voice replied. Mac could tell she was getting slightly irritated with whatever is going on in the basement.

"Nothing in the park, Mac," Messer's voice answered. "But if another mime comes up to me again, I'm going to give him a knuckle sandwich."

Mac chuckled. "Nothing at the high school. I'm going to walk around campus to stretch my legs. Keep me posted." He stepped out of the car (Jazz was kind enough to loan him it while she was at school) and walked toward the football field. Looking at the field reminded Mac of him and Sid throwing an autographed football outside of the crime lab. _'I should invite the guys over for the Super Bowl. That could be fun.'_

His train of thought was interrupted by a ruckus caused by some students. Mac moved his eyes above his sunglasses to get a better look. Looked like it was Gym class for Danny Fenton and his friends, although it looked like he and the rest of the social misfits were being used as punching bags. A tall boy with blond hair and broad shoulders was standing over Danny, who was facedown in the dirt, with one foot on his back. No matter how hard Danny tried, the jock wouldn't remove his foot. _'Some things never change.'_

Knowing he was technically trespassing, Mac's guilty conscience overpowered him and he went to give Danny some assistance. As he approached the two boys the other classmates went silent as he got closer. Mac flashed his badge before anyone could ask questions.

"Why is it that every time you get a bad grade, you take out your frustration squarely on me?" yelled Danny still squirming under the boy's foot.

Before the boy could answer, Mac grabbed the back of the boy's shirt collar and shoved him against the fence. He had both the boy's arms pinned to his back. The kid may look strong, but Mac was stronger…and smarter.

"Mind telling me why you're picking on kids that are smaller than you?" Mac asked coldly.

"OW! OW! LET ME GO!" the kid cried.

"Answer me!" barked Mac.

"OW! OW! I DON'T KNOW! OW!"

"What's your name?"

"OW! DASH BAXTER!"

"Then you listen to me Mr. Baxter. You better find more humane ways to vent your frustrations other than using kids that are smaller than you as your punching bags! I don't care how attractive you think you are. I take lots of people like you to jail on a daily basis! If I ever see you bullying other kids again, I'm going to arrest you for harassment! Do I make my self clear?" Mac growled. He knew that he couldn't arrest Dash, but Dash doesn't know that.

"OW! OKAY! OW! YOU WIN! I'LL STOP! PLEASE LET ME GO!" pleaded Dash.

Mac let him go and turned to the rest of the students. "And that goes for the rest of you! Keep this behavior up and you'll most likely be going in and out of prison for the rest of your lives!"

He stormed off as the bell rang. He was stopped by a tall, beefy woman. Obviously she was the gym coach. _'She doesn't seem upset about my trespassing. What does she want?'_

The woman smiled. "Nice moves you had back there. I'm surprised you actually managed to subdue Baxter. He's one of the strongest athletes in the school."

Mac scoffed. "That kid had more brawn than brains. If he wants to have a successful career, he needs to fix his attitude. That kind of behavior deserves punishment."

The woman smiled and held out her hand. "Coach Teslaff. You're obviously not from around here. Who are you?"

Mac shook her hand. "Detective Mac Taylor. I'm investigating a homicide in New York City. Evidence has led me here."

_ KABOOM!_

The coach and detective turned around toward the building. Smoke was coming out of the school. Mac immediately took out his ecto-gun (given to him courtesy of Maddie) and ran towards the source of the explosion. "Round up the students, get them as far away from the school as possible!" ordered Mac. Taylor and Teslaff split up to regain control on the soon-to-be chaos.

* * *

><p>Danny and Tucker couldn't stop laughing when they went to the boy's locker room. No one has ever stood up to Dash Baxter before. <em>'My respect for Mac just went through the roof!'<em>

"Dude! I can't believe that guy actually overpowered you!" exclaimed an Asian boy named Kwan.

"Shut up, Kwan!" barked a very irritated Dash.

A boy with red hair and round glasses named Mikey said to himself, "That guy is my hero!"

Dash grabbed Mikey and shoved him into a locker and stormed off.

"Mac seriously needs to consider taking up a teaching job here," Tucker muttered to Danny.

Before he could respond, Danny's ghost sense went off. Immediately he became alert and looked around for whatever threat was near.

_KABOOM!_

The wall exploded, sending Danny and the remaining boys in the locker room flying. When Danny shook his head and looked up at one of the most intimidating ghosts Danny has ever seen (Dan was the number one most intimidating). The ghost appeared to be in his early 20s. He had the signature ectoplasmic green skin. His messy brown hair barely covered his pointed ears. There appeared to be some kind of collar around his neck. It looked like the same collar Wulf used to wear.

As Tucker (who quickly freed Mikey from the locker) and the rest of the boys fled the locker room (luckily no one was hurt) Danny realized he was staring at the ghost of Shane Casey.

"You're Shane Casey aren't you?"

The ghost cackled. "So you DO know me! What an honor! You must be the Ghost Brat, Danny Phantom!"

Danny changed into Phantom. His gym uniform was replaced by a black jumpsuit, complete with white gloves, boots, and belt. His trademark DP insignia was visible on his chest. His pale complexion became a little tanner. His raven-black hair turned snow white and his icy blue eyes turned neon green. He floated to the same height as Casey.

"Glad you know me!" sneered Phantom. "Why are you here Casey? Why don't you go back to New York and haunt Bellevue? Isn't that where all the nut jobs live?"

"Are you kidding me?" responded Casey. "Even the parole board thought I was too crazy for Bellevue!" He charged up an orange ghost ray and fired at Phantom. He went straight through the wall…and into the girl's locker room. Fortunately, no one was there. _'They probably fled when they heard the explosion.'_ Casey fazed through the wall. The look on his face showed that there was no amount of sanity left.

"How about you do Mac a favor and leave him and his team alone?" taunted Phantom.

"You mean Detective Mac Taylor?" asked Casey. "I have nothing against that sourpuss! I just want to kill his friends, Dr. Hawkes and the Messer family!"

Phantom narrowed his eyes. "I know what happened to you and your brother. I understand that you hate the Messers for what they did to you."

Casey lost what little cool he had left (if he had any to begin with). He immediately blasted Phantom with another ghost ray. It knocked him through the wall, into the hallway. "DON'T YOU EVER MENTION MY BROTHER! EVER!" he howled. _'Yow! Touchy topic!'_

He continued blasting Phantom again and again. A blast that came out of nowhere and hit Casey. He turned around and saw Detectives Danny Messer and Mac Taylor standing in the doorway.

* * *

><p>Mac ran into the school, ecto-gun charged and ready to fire. A rather out of shape teacher came running in the opposite direction (Mr. Lancer).<p>

"_Wait Till Helen Comes_! You need to run from the danger, not towards it!" he exclaimed. Mac held up his badge to shut him up. The teacher, realizing Mac was a cop, started screaming, "_Legend of Sleepy Hollow_! Do something!" The teacher immediately ran out the door. _'Not a very brave teacher.'_

Messer's voice was heard in Mac's Fenton Phones. "Mac! What the hell is going on? I was walking to the Nasty Burger after getting a tip from someone that ghosts haunt the place when I hear a huge explosion!"

"That was an explosion?" Lindsay's voice asked. "I thought it was an earthquake or something."

"Yes, it was an explosion!" Mac confirmed. "Danny! Hawkes! Get to Casper High now! Lindsay, stay right where you are!"

"Got it!" the three voices responded.

Mac swiftly, but quietly, went towards the chaos when he bumped into Sam and Tucker. Danny was not with them.

"Sam! Tucker! What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know! One moment I was about to give Paulina a smart-aleck response to one of her insults, the next moment there was a huge explosion that sounded like it came from the boy's locker room!" Sam explained.

"It was an explosion, Sam!" Tucker exclaimed. "A ghost literally burst through the wall! He had this crazed look in his eyes! Danny's still in the locker room."

Mac immediately tensed up inside. "Was it Shane Casey?"

"I think so. Danny's never battled this ghost before and it looked like Casey from a photo we saw online, except he's a little different now!" Tucker responded.

Mac sighed. It had to be Casey. He looked at the two teenagers. "Do any of you have a Fenton Thermos?"

Sam pulled one out of her gym bag and gave it to Mac. "You remember how to use it?"

"Mrs. Fenton was kind enough to remind me how it works. Is it charged?"

"It should be. I used it the other night. Danny's ecto-energy is often used to charge it so it should have a little power left," answered Sam.

"I'm going to find Daniel before Casey does any serious damage. Messer and Hawkes are on their way to help. You two need to get out of here and be with your class. Don't even bother to argue with me Miss Manson. I'm going to find him whether you like it or not!" ordered Mac. Sam didn't even bother arguing with him when he had that look on his face.

"Make sure you bring him back in one piece."

"I'll do everything in my power to save him," said Mac solemnly.

"Not without backup, you're not!"

Mac turned around to see Messer walking up to them, ecto-gun drawn, charged and ready to fire.

"Time to put this son-of-a-bitch in his coffin…permanently!" he said confidently.

"Took you long enough," Mac responded.

"You're lucky the Nasty Burger was only a few blocks away. Hawkes is outside treating whoever's hurt. Lindsay is at the house, safe and sound. Jack turned the Ghost Shield on and the Portal is locked up tight," Messer explained.

"Good. Tucker, Sam. Go outside and stay with your classmates. GO!" Mac ordered.

Tucker and Sam ran out of the building. _'I promise, Samantha. I'll bring Daniel back to you in one piece.'_ Mac and Messer dashed further into the building, towards the locker rooms. Up ahead, they saw orange light flashing off and on. They peeked their heads around the corner to see Phantom being blasted by ghost ray after ghost ray. Mac was shocked to see that the ghost attacking the teenage hybrid was in fact Shane Casey. Tucker wasn't kidding, Casey looked very different!

"DON'T YOU EVER MENTION MY BROTHER! EVER!" he howled. Mac fired his ecto-gun directly at Casey. He turned around and saw Detectives Danny Messer and Mac Taylor standing in the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! If you want the next part, REVIEW!<br>**

**I made Casey's ghost ray orange because...well...orange is rarely used...and...well...I just felt like making it orange!**

**I loved writing the scene with Dash and Mac!** **I've been picturing it forever! I had to put it in!**


	6. Round One

**Yippee! New chapter! If I've said it before, I'll say it again: I'm NOT good at battle scenes! Bear with me! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Round One**

Shane Casey gave Mac and Messer a maniacal grin. "Well, well, well! Look what the Grim Reaper dragged in! Detective Mac Taylor and Detective Danny Messer!" he spat at the mentioning of Messer's name. Phantom, now Fenton, lied on the floor unconscious.

"You've obviously changed a bit, Casey," Messer answered dryly.

That made the ghost angry. "YOU CAN THANK YOUR STUPID BITCH OF A WIFE FOR WHAT SHE DID TO ME!"

Now it was Messer's turn to be pissed off. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU DEAD BASTARD!"

Casey turned to Mac. "What's the matter, Mackie? Not gonna say anything intimidating? Threatening?"

Mac stayed silent.

"Aren't you a little far from home? You can't even arrest me! I'm not even in your jurisdiction!"

"You're not in anyone's jurisdiction, period," Mac growled. "I do know that two of my officers live in the Ghost Zone. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to take you to those Observant fellows I've heard so much about."

"Wonder if his brother is a ghost?" Messer mumbled. Casey heard that. His eyes became a deep red. He blasted a ghost ray at the two detectives. Both dodged, going in opposite directions.

"NEVER SPEAK OF MY BROTHER LIKE THAT! EVER! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"How the hell is it my fault? All I did was show you the evidence. I showed you the truth! But you know what Casey? The truth hurts!" Messer retorted.

Casey wasn't listening. "You know what will hurt more? It's making you a widower! Just like Detective Taylor here!"

Big mistake! No one talked about Claire like that in front of Mac and got away with it. Mac immediately fired three more times at Casey. Messer followed suit. Their shots all missed. Casey fired back. He managed to hit Messer in the chest, knocking him out.

Now Mac was furious! "What the hell do you want Casey?"

"That's easy, Detective," replied Casey. "I want revenge on the Messers for killing me. Revenge on Dr. Hawkes for sending my brother to his death. And a friend of mine wants you and the Ghost Kid for some idiotic reason. I give him what he wants; he gives me what I want. It's a fair trade, no?"

_'He must be talking about Vlad Plasmius. This is bigger than I thought!'_ Mac fired again, hitting Casey in the shoulder. It didn't seem to hurt him that much. He blasted at Mac again, hitting his chest. He gritted his teeth to keep himself from yelling in pain. Casey blasted Mac again and again. It felt like he was being punched in every angle of his body. Mac was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. _'No! I can't black out now!'_

The Jack O' Nine Tails grabbed Casey, electrocuting him. Mac turned to see Lindsay Messer holding the weapon just as he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Lindsay sat with her daughter in her lap as the two of them watched the news. A strong ghost attacked Casper High School, stronger than the usual ones. Lindsay saw to her horror that in the background behind News Reporter Lance Thunder, Messer was sneaking into the school. <em>'That idiot! Doesn't he know he's going to get himself killed?'<em> Lindsay always followed Mac's orders, but she wanted to help Messer. She didn't want to stand on the sidelines and watch her husband and her boss, who has been like a father to her, get killed. _'I have to help them! I won't let my daughter grow up without a father!'_ Lindsay put Lucy in her playpen and went to the basement. She saw Maddie and Jack working on some sort of new gadget.

"Maddie, I need you to watch Lucy for me," Lindsay requested. She didn't trust Jack and Maddie to watch over Lucy but now was not the time to be picky on babysitters.

Maddie took off the hood of her jumpsuit and looked at Lindsay. "What's the matter? Need to go shopping?"

"No. It's Danny, MY Danny," Lindsay said trying to put on a brave face. "The school's been attacked by the same homicidal ghost we've been searching for. I need to back my husband up."

Maddie looked skeptical. "Are you sure you want to go, Lindsay? What if you get hurt? Mac is already there, right? Surely, he can handle this ghost."

"You don't understand! This ghost wants my husband dead! If something happens to him…I don't know what I'll do…" Lindsay sobbed. Maddie smiled warmly at the young CSI in front of her. Maddie understood. She would do the same thing for Jack.

"Alright. We'll help you," Maddie answered. "Jack, get Lindsay some gear."

"On it, baby!" Jack replied. He gave Lindsay the Fenton Thermos, the Jack O' Nine Tails, and her own ecto-gun. Jack even offered Lindsay a ride. Despite Lindsay's protests, Lucy was brought along for the ride. Maddie went into "over-protective mother" mode when she learned that the boy's locker room was the first to suffer damage around mid-morning (around the same time as the end of Danny's Gym class).

It only took about ten minutes to get to the high school (thanks to Jack's insane driving). Lindsay grabbed her equipment (complete with her Specter Deflector) and ran into the school. Jack looked after Lucy while Maddie went to see Hawkes.

The interior of the school looked like a wreck. Papers were all over the floor. Someone's shoe was among the litter. Lindsay, ecto-gun in hand, quietly walked through the halls of the high school. A flash of orange light caught her eye up ahead. She swiftly, but quietly went towards the source. What she saw was something that looked like something out of a horror movie. Daniel was lying on the floor, unconscious. _'Looks like Daniel put up a fight.'_ Messer laid a few feet from the boy, also unconscious. Mac was on his knees in pain. Shane Casey was blasting Mac again and again. Changing strategies, Lindsay put her ecto-gun away and got out the Jack O' Nine Tails. She fired it at Casey, electrocuting him. Out of the corner of her eye, Mac finally blacked out.

Shane, seeing who attacked him a second time, smiled the same maniacal grin he gave Lindsay in Lucy's bedroom moments before she shot him. "Well, what do you know? Lindsay Messer! I should have known you'd eventually show up!"

Lindsay remained silent. Casey, however, continued to taunt her. "Where's your kid? Isn't she a little young to be on her own?"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Lindsay. The images of Casey holding her daughter flashed through her mind.

She pressed a button that shocked Casey again. He gave her an amused look and broke free from his binds. He then fired a ghost ray at Lindsay who barely dodged. She grabbed her ecto-gun and fired at him and missed. Casey retaliated, shooting repeatedly at Lindsay. Some were direct hits. Her clothes and a little bit of her hair were singed. She was out of breath, and barely standing. Darkness was threatening to overwhelm her vision. The only thing keeping her conscious was her determination to save her friends, but she was quickly losing that fight. _'No! I won't give up! If I black out now I'm dead! Lucy will be…' _Casey landed next to Lindsay. He picked her up by her hair. He was going to enjoy frying her. The Specter Deflector was activated, shocking Casey, causing him to drop her.

"What the hell is that?"

_BAM!_

Another blast hit Casey before he could recover from the shock of the belt. He turned his head and saw a woman in an aqua blue jumpsuit, holding a bazooka aimed squarely at him.

"Get away from that CSI you evil manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness!" Maddie exclaimed, finally catching up to Lindsay. _'Thank God!'_

Casey stared at Maddie with a "Huh?" look on his face. Hard to believe that this woman is his boss's object of affection.

Casey then smirked. "Dang! I was so close to achieving one part of my revenge! Oh well! I'll let them go for now. Looks like round one goes to me. Be lucky I'm feeling merciful today. The boss will _love_ hearing about this!" With that he faded away…for now. Maddie then rushed over to Lindsay who was barely conscious.

"Lindsay? Lindsay! Can you hear me?"

"Danny…" she whispered and then was still.

* * *

><p>Lindsay went still. Maddie checked her pulse…it was faint but the young CSI will live. Just a quick patch-up and a good night sleep and she'll be good as new.<p>

Danny. Did Lindsay mean her Danny or Maddie's Danny? Might as well check both…well three if she included Mac. Maddie quickly checked Messer's pulse: faint but very alive. She then saw her son lying unconscious near Mac's unconscious body.

"DANNY!" She ran to her son, checking his pulse. She released a sigh of relief when she felt his pulse. At least he's alive. Maddie suddenly heard a groan next to her. Mac was slowly regaining consciousness. Maddie helped him sit up slowly.

"Detective Taylor? Are you alright?"

Mac groaned again. "Where's Casey? Is Danny alright?"

"Yes, yes! They're both fine," Maddie answered. She then remembered that Mac, Lindsay and Hawkes called Danny by his real name, Daniel. Messer called the boy Fenton.

"Where's Casey?" Mac asked again before losing consciousness again.

"He…"

"MAC!" Dr. Hawkes came running towards them. Paramedics were following close behind him with a gurney.

"Dr. Hawkes! Thank goodness!" exclaimed Maddie. "Get them to a hospital!"

* * *

><p><strong>Angell &amp; Burn Detective Agency, Ghost Zone<strong>

Detective Jessica Angell was sorting through her clients' contact information. Kind of hard to do when the Ghost Zone doesn't have a zip code, or an email address for that matter. _'Augh! How am I supposed to contact these guys when there isn't even a map?'_ It was frustrating. If only there was a simple map that could show every ghost's location. She tried asking Frostbite if she could make a copy of the Infi-map but he refused.

A knock at the door announced that someone was here with a case…or the Box Ghost claiming that someone stole from his warehouse again.

"Come in," Angell responded. Her partner, Detective Aiden Burn, came in followed by an odd looking ghost. It was green and was wearing a cape with a high collar. The weirdest part was the fact that it had one eye staring right back at her.

"Who's this?" asked Angell.

"One of the Observants," Aiden responded.

"New client?"

"Yep."

"I thought you were on the Box Ghost's case."

Aiden rolled her eyes. "I asked Tim Speedle to cover for me."

The Observant coughed, getting the women's attention.

Angell sat down at her desk and stared at her new client, who stared back at her. _'Okay…he's kind of creepy.'_ "How can we help you?"

"I understand you run a detective agency," the Observant began.

Aiden scoffed. "Of course we run a detective agency! What did you think we ran? A day care center?"

The Observant ignored her insult and continued. "The High Council wishes for your services to apprehend a ghost who has escaped our custody."

Angell's eyebrows went up. The Observants wanted _their_ help? Not Walker's? "Before you go any further, mind telling us why you came to US of all ghosts? Why not Walker? Or Skulker?"

"Warden Walker has tried to catch this fugitive and failed repeatedly. Skulker was no use either. You are our only option left."

"Wow. We're a last resort. I'm touched," Aiden sarcastically muttered. Again, the one-eyed ghost ignored her.

Angell continued. "So…who's the guy?"

"He was once a psychotic man who terrorized New York City two years ago. He broke into a family's apartment and held a toddler at gunpoint. The mother killed him."

Aiden cringed. Angell shuddered. The Observant continued. "Perhaps one of you has heard of this man. His name was Shane Casey."

Aiden looked confused. She obviously has never heard that name before. He must have showed up on the NYPD's radar after she left Mac's team…or after she died. Angell, however, has heard of him. "I've heard of him, alright. He once framed a good friend of mine when I was alive. I didn't know Casey died."

"Indeed. He has become one of the Ghost Zone's top threats."

Aiden stopped him there. "You mean this Casey guy is ranked with Vortex and Undergrowth?"

"I'm afraid so. We have received word that he's already killed a human in the Human World. More specifically, the Bronx Zoo in New York City. You both know killing a human a serious offence here."

"Where was he last spotted?" asked Angell.

"We just received word that he attacked Casper High School in Amity Park, Indiana about an hour ago," answered the Observant.

Aiden stepped in. "Amity Park, Indiana?" She turned to Angell. "Isn't that where Danny Phantom lives?"

Angell's eyes went wide. "I think so. If you go to New York City, I'll go to Amity Park."

"What do you want me to do in New York?"

"Find anyone on Mac's team. One of them is bound to fill you in on Casey," Angell replied.

"My best bets are probably Mac, Messer, Hawkes, Flack, and Stella. I'll look for one of them."

"I'll find Phantom."

"Who should look after the agency while we're out?"

Aiden smiled. "I'll ask Jesse Cardoza. He'll hold down the fort."

Both spectral detectives turned to the Observant. "We'll take the case."

* * *

><p><strong>For those who do not follow the show, Angell died before Shane Casey re<strong>**surfaced. Angell and Aiden are also unaware that Stella has left the crime lab.  
><strong>

**In case you noticed, CSI Miami's Tim Speedle and Jesse Cardoza were mentioned. Remember, Aiden and Angell opened the agency so other dead detectives could help them if they wanted to. Speed and Jesse will NOT be appearing in this story! I just added them because...well...I like CSI Miami as much as I like NY so...yeah! **

**Please review! I hope you're enjoying this!**


	7. Recovering

**Here's the next chapter! Everyone's taking it pretty hard that they lost. :( Don't worry! It will be a happy ending...or will it? REVIEW!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Recovering**

Danny opened his eyes to find himself in his own bedroom. He looked around and found Jazz sleeping in a chair with a book in her lap. He groaned. How did he get from Casper High to his bedroom? Did he go to the hospital somewhere in between? What about Mac and the others? Did they catch Shane Casey?

Jazz woke up, hearing him groaning. She silently gasped and rushed over to Danny's side. "Danny! Thank goodness! Are you okay? What happened? I'll get Mom and Dad!"

"Jazz, wait," Danny croaked. Jazz paused. "What happened?"

Jazz hesitated, gave him some water that someone put on his night stand, then answered her little brother. "A ghost attacked the school yesterday. You tried to fight back but it beat you. Mac and Messer tried stopping him but failed. Even Lindsay tried stopping him!"

Danny slowly took it all in. "How did I…"

"Dr. Hawkes made it his personal mission to patch you up himself. He and Mom refused to give you to the paramedics. You know how Dad is about hospitals."

That explained why he's at home and not at the hospital. "Who stopped the ghost?" he asked.

"Mom tried but he escaped. She was afraid that she was too late. Mac, Messer, and Lindsay took a lot of damage. They're all at the hospital. Don't worry; they'll be just fine. They'll be out by tomorrow. Hawkes is looking after Lucy right now," Jazz explained. Danny nodded. At least his CSI friends would live.

"Tucker and Sam?"

"They're downstairs. The three of us have been taking turns watching over you," Jazz answered. "Do you want me to get them?"

Danny nodded. Jazz smiled and left the room for a moment. Danny felt rather ashamed of himself. He knew Shane Casey was powerful, but not THIS powerful. Danny should have known that rage and insanity were what fueled Casey's power. Rage and insanity: a deadly combination. After what Hawkes and Mac told him the night before, Danny should have known that mentioning Ian to Shane was a very stupid idea. _'I can't believe I underestimated him! Idiot!'_ Danny really should have thought of a plan before fighting Shane head on.

Then there were Mac and his team. How could he let them get seriously hurt? Sure, they were adults and CSI's to boot but Danny should have used the information Mac and Hawkes gave him and came up with a plan. It would have made fighting the ghost easier for them.

Lindsay and Messer were also hurt. What would have happened to Lucy? Did either of them have a plan for her if something were to happen to them **(keep in mind that Danny does NOT know that Mac is Lucy's godfather)**?

"DANNY!"

The raven-haired teen had his train of thought broken when Sam and Tucker came into his room. Sam gave him an extra strong hug. The boy winced at his injuries. Only bruises were now visible. Good thing he's a fast healer.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam. "When Hawkes came out of the school, he had you on his back. Mac, Lindsay, and Messer were on gurneys."

"You're lucky Hawkes is a doctor," Tucker stated, "otherwise I wouldn't be able to visit you at the hosp-hos…"

Danny grinned. "Hospital?"

"Please don't say that word in front of me!"

Sam rolled her eyes and then turned back to her secret crush. "What happened in there? Was Shane Casey that strong?"

Danny slowly sat up and faced his friends. "A lot stronger than I thought. I guess I underestimated him. He beat me faster than when I fought Plasmius for the first time."

"Man! How did he get so strong?" asked Tucker.

"The fight was actually going well at first. But when I mentioned his brother, Ian, he went crazy. All of a sudden, he got ten times stronger than before." Danny sighed. "I should have known that it was still a touchy topic for him. He beat me before I could fire another ghost ray at him."

"Hard to believe that Casey could actually beat you," muttered Tucker. "I thought he would be history after Mac and Messer went in after you."

"What happened to them?" Danny croaked. Jazz gave him more water.

After drinking a little and clearing his throat, Danny asked again. "What happened to them? I blacked out as they came in. And when did Lindsay join the fight? I thought she was here watching over Lucy."

"She wanted to help," Sam explained. "Mac told her to stay where she was but…well…watching it on the news didn't help. She didn't want her daughter to grow up without a father. I guess her wife instincts took over or something."

"She suffered the most," Jazz said sadly. "Some of her hair was burned, along with her clothes –"

"All of their clothes were burnt," interrupted Sam.

Jazz scowled at Sam and then continued. "She put up quite a fight. Eventually, she collapsed from exhaustion. If it weren't for Mom showing up, Lucy would have been an orphan."

Danny's eyes went wide. "That little girl almost lost BOTH her parents in one day? Didn't they have any plan for her at all?"

"Well, Messer has a brother but he's not really…guardian material," Jazz explained. "Lindsay only has her parents."

"So Lucy would grow up in Montana?" asked Danny remembering that that was where Lindsay was originally from.

"That or Mac could raise her," Jazz replied casually.

The trio blinked. "HUH?"

Jazz looked at them like they were clueless, which they were. "Didn't Mac tell you? He's Lucy's godfather."

Three jaws dropped. Never saw that coming!

Sam was the first to recover after gathering her thoughts. "I cannot picture Mac looking after a little kid."

Tucker and Danny then pulled themselves together. "Yeah. Mac doesn't seem like the kind of person to watch after kids," Tucker stated. Danny glared at him. How could Tucker forget the week Danny and the rest of Team Phantom spent with Detective Taylor in New York a few months ago?

"What?" Tucker asked Danny.

"Are you forgetting how the four of us met Detective Taylor in the first place?"

Tucker thought for a moment. "Ooooohhhhh…"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Sam, I almost forgot to remind you to stuff Tucker's hat into his mouth."

Sam did just that.

* * *

><p>Hawkes put Lucy in her crib for the night. Maddie insisted that the little girl should sleep in her and Jack's room for the night. Hawkes had no choice but to allow it. Hopefully Lindsay won't wring his neck tomorrow.<p>

No doubt that today's events has reached New York by now. _'Might as well tell them.'_ Hawkes pulled out his cell phone and dialed Flack's number. Chief Sinclair is probably wondering where Mac is and wants answers. If Mac is not there, Sinclair usually turns to Flack.

"Hawkes! What the hell is going on there? I'm on my coffee break and I see Messer on the news running into a high school that's being attacked by a ghost! What gives?" Flack demanded.

Hawkes sighed. "Mac's hunch was correct. It's Shane Casey. He's after Danny and Lindsay."

"Oh my God! Are they alright?" asked a concerned Flack.

"They're pretty banged up but they'll live. Mac's pretty beat up too."

"Even Mac? Geez! People must learn a lot of new tricks when they die! What about Phantom? I thought the kid was gonna take care of Casey," asked Flack.

Hawkes sighed again. "Turns out Casey's too much for Phantom to handle. The halfa was the first to go down."

"Is he okay?"

"Phantom? Yeah, he's fine. Remember, he's a quick healer."

"Did the kid go to the hospital? I know he hasn't told his parents yet but…"

Hawkes chuckled. "No, I patched him up in his family's RV. I don't think taking him to the hospital would have been a good idea."

Flack agreed. "Smart move. So what's the new plan?"

Hawkes became melancholy again. "I don't know. As soon as Mac gets out of the hospital I'll let you know. Right now everyone is recovering from the pain of injuries and defeat. Everyone's pretty miserable and feeling sorry for themselves."

"WHOA!"

Hawkes paused. "Flack?"

"Uh…I, uhhh…have to call you back."

"Uh, okay…" Hawkes ended his call. _'What was that just now?'_

* * *

><p>Flack was having a pleasant conversation with Hawkes when a familiar figure fazed through his bedroom window.<p>

"WHOA!"

"Flack?" Hawkes called from the other side of the line.

Aiden Burn's ghost was floating in front of Flack to his shock and horror (mostly shock). "Uh…I, uhhh…have to call you back." He shut his phone.

"Close your mouth, Don. Or you'll attract flies," Aiden smirked. _'Holy crap! Mac wasn't kidding! Aiden really is a ghost!'_

Flack tried to pull himself together. "Uh…Aiden! Um…long time no see…I guess?"

Aiden chuckled. "Yes, it's really me, Flack. Where the hell is everybody? I checked Mac's place, Messer, Hawkes and Stella's. No one is home."

Flack blinked. "W-w-well, what are you doing here? I mean, not that I'm unhappy to see you, this just so unexpected. So, uh…"

Aiden leaned back floating about five feet in the air. "When you're done babbling like an idiot and you have all of your thoughts pulled together, then we'll talk."

Flack sighed and slowly calmed himself down. "Okay. I'm calm. To what do I owe this visit?"

Aiden smiled. "Much better. I need to ask you some questions regarding one Shane Casey."

Flack chuckled. _'She's still got that spunk!'_ "You haven't changed a bit, Aiden. Mac wasn't kidding when he told me you were a ghost."

"Glad to hear that," Aiden replied. "Now, what do you know about a Mr. Shane Casey?"

Flack frowned. "You're investigating Shane Casey too? God! First Mac, then the Fenton kid, now you! No offense."

"None taken," Aiden replied casually. "You said Mac and Phantom are investigating this guy? Is he in New York?"

"Not anymore," Flack answered. He turned on the news and showed Aiden the top news report: Mad Ghost Goes on Rampage!

Aiden's eyes went wide. "That Observant fellow wasn't kidding! This Casey guy did THAT?"

"You better believe it!" Flack explained. "He put Mac, Messer, and his wife, Lindsay in the hospital. He beat Phantom to a pulp."

Aiden's jaw dropped. "He put three humans in the hospital? What about Phantom? If he goes to the hospital –"

Flack put up a hand to silence her. "Relax. Hawkes patched him up before paramedics could. Everyone will live."

Aiden took it in. "So, what's the deal with this guy? The name doesn't ring a bell."

"Probably because he showed up after you were barbecued." Aiden frowned at that last part. Flack went on about how Mac and the others met Casey. He explained Hawkes's connections to Casey. Then explained how Messer and Lindsay were tied to all of this . He finally ended the story with what Hawkes just told him on the phone (including the fact that Stella moved to New Orleans awhile back).

Aiden looked completely shocked. "Wow. I can't believe that Mac actually asked a minor for help."

"Hey, I told you: Mac didn't want to ask him. Jo talked him into it," Flack said defensively.

"Still, it goes against everything Mac believes in."

"Hey, Mac wasn't happy about asking Fenton for help either. Now, Shane Casey is on the loose in Amity Park. And if they don't catch him soon, Mac and the others are most likely coming back to New York in body bags."

Aiden took all of this in. After a few moments, she floated to the window. "Thanks for the info, Flack. I'll tell Angell you said hello." Before Flack could say anything else, she fazed through the window and was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, at least Aiden is caught up in events since her death, so to speak. <strong>

**Okay the next chapter might take awhile...I'm suffering from writer's block. Keep reviewing! The more reviews I get the sooner I update! I feel like you guys are holding out on me :( Tell everyone you know about my stories! **


	8. Now What?

**Hey y'all! The next chapter is here! This will be an interesting read. Mac will see what Danny has to put up with when he isn't in school. Enjoy and review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Now What?**

Vlad watched the entire incident at Casper High on the news. This psychopath did _way_ too much damage! Vlad was expecting Shane Casey would only do simple property damage, like wrecking a few lockers or breaking a few windows. Not destroy the western part of the school! Add the fact that Maddie Fenton, the love of his life, ran into the wrecked building while Casey was still causing damage only made Vlad angrier. _'If so much as a hair on her head has been harmed, I'm gonna…'_ Shane Casey fazed through the ceiling, hovering at eye level to Vlad.

Vlad glared at the psychotic specter. "How nice of you to join us, Shane," he greeted coldly.

Casey just shrugged, looking smug. "What? I did what you told me to do. I showed them what they're up against."

"But to do that, you had to destroy a quarter of a school building?" Vlad said rather angrily.

"Relax," Casey said casually, "No one's dead. I left as soon as your beloved-who-is-married-to-someone-else showed up."

This was not helping improve Vlad's mood. "If you harmed so much as a hair –"

Casey waved a hand, dismissingly. "I wouldn't even TRY to go against her even if I could! She had a bazooka! I wouldn't stand a chance! By the way, are you aware she'll probably shoot you if she finds out you're a halfa?"

Vlad activated the shock collar around Casey's neck. He screamed in agony and fell to the floor.

"Is that a yes?" he croaked in pain. He slowly got back on his feet. "Okay, now what? I clearly couldn't get my revenge and I couldn't get the Ghost Kid or Taylor without getting shot in the back literally!"

"Never mind that," Vlad said. "I'll think of something for my next move and, no, I will not free you so you can go seek havoc!"

* * *

><p>The following morning Tucker, Sam, and Danny (who was now completely recovered) decided to walk with Mac through the park. School was obviously cancelled today. Mac, Messer and Lindsay were released from the hospital that morning. Messer decided to stay at Fenton Works and look after Lucy while Lindsay continued to rest and recover. Hawkes and Jazz decided to stay behind as well (Hawkes to watch over Lindsay's recovering health; Jazz to help Messer with Lucy).<p>

The four friends were doing fine until Danny's ghost sense went off, causing him to become alert. When he saw whom it was he quickly relaxed.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR MY CARDBOARD FURY AND BUBBLEWRAPPED WRATH!"

Mac looked…dumbfounded. _'A ghost that controls boxes? There's a haunt for everything!'_ Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. He got out the Fenton Thermos and sucked up the Box Ghost. He had a really bored look on his face. This surprised Mac. Danny always turned into Phantom whenever there was a ghost nearby. "There's a ghost that controls boxes? You didn't even transform."

Danny chuckled. "He's not worth the energy."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Do you have any idea how many times the Box Ghost 'attacks'?" She added air-quotes to that last part.

"He's more like a headache," added Tucker.

Mac chuckled.

Danny was then suddenly grabbed by his shirt and lifted from his feet. Dash Baxter was now free to bully Danny whenever he saw him today.

"Hey Fen-toad! I never got to wail on you yesterday. Tuesdays are usually swirly days but I'm willing to skip it to do Wedgie Wednesday," Dash taunted.

_'I was right. This kid is more brawn than brain!'_ Sam and Tucker slowly backed away when they saw "The Look" cross Mac's face. He stormed over to Dash and Danny. "Hello again, Mr. Baxter. Care to explain to me why every time I see you, you're always harassing Mr. Fenton here?"

Dash instantly paled. He dropped Danny and brushed him off. "Uh…n-n-nothing is wrong, officer. I was just uh…brushing some…dirt off of Fenton's shirt," Dash stuttered nervously.

Mac didn't buy it, but since he was not from this town he'll let it slide. "All right, I'll look the other way this time but don't expect me to be merciful next time I catch you picking on other kids. And it's 'Detective'."

Dash nodded and ran off faster than a bat out of hell.

A grateful Danny turned to Mac. "Do you think you can possibly get a job as a teacher here?"

Mac chuckled, slowly shaking his head. "That would decrease bullying at your school by a lot, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe you can become my own personal bodyguard?" asked Danny with a hopeful look.

Again, Mac chuckled. "Isn't that what I'm doing right now?"

He then noticed that Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny instantly became alert.

"What's going on?" asked Mac. "What's with the blue mist?"

"It's my ghost sense," Danny explained not relaxing his defensive pose. "It lets me know when a ghost is nearby."

Now it was Mac's turn to be alert. "Shane Casey?"

"Don't know."

"Danny! Mac!" Sam called. Both males turned around. Tucker and Sam were waving them over. Another figure was floating – yes, floating! – next to them.

"Cover me!" Danny ordered Mac. The raven-haired teen jumped into a bush and changed into Phantom. He flew out of the bush and flew toward his friends, Mac in tow. Both hit the brakes when they saw that the ghost Danny sensed was harmless.

Phantom blinked at the ghost. "Detective Angell?"

Angell smiled at Phantom and Mac. "Long time, no haunt Phantom, Mac." She nodded towards both of them.

The hybrid blinked, confused. "Uh…not that I'm unhappy to see you, Angell, but what are you doing here?"

Tucker answered his question. "Aiden and Angell have been asked to look for Shane Casey. They need our help."

Mac got serious. "You're looking for Shane Casey too?"

Angell nodded. "You better believe it, Mac. The Observants asked us to find him because, somehow, he got loose."

Mac frowned and sighed. "Probably Vlad Plasmius. Casey said something about a friend who wanted Phantom and me."

Tucker looked confused. "What makes you think its Vlad?"

"He's the connection between me and Phantom."

Sam disagreed. "What about Skulker or Walker? They tried going after you both."

Phantom shook his head. "I disagree. Skulker was hired to hunt Mac."

"And Walker no longer wants Mac in his prison," Angell added. "Aiden and I made sure of it."

Tucker then looked around. "Where is Aiden anyway?"

"She's back in New York, gathering information about Casey," Angell said to Tucker. She then turned to Mac. "Although, I didn't expect you to be here in Amity Park, Mac. Why are you here anyway?"

"Shane Casey killed a college student at the Bronx Zoo. I came here with Lindsay, Danny, and Hawkes to ask Phantom for help," Mac explained. "As you remember, Angell, Hawkes has personal connections with Casey."

Angell nodded but she was still confused. "I remember. But why go after Danny and Lindsay? I know Danny showed him evidence that proved his brother's guilt but other than that I don't see why Casey's going after him. And what about Lindsay?"

Mac sighed. He then told her how Casey resurfaced months after Angell was killed. How Lindsay killed him when he threatened her daughter's life. Mac ended the story with what happened at the high school yesterday.

Angell was furious. She may not have spoken to Mac's team often when she was alive but they still considered her a friend and she them. Aiden was not going to be happy when she hears about this.

Phantom had questions of his own. "What about the Ghost Zone? Has Casey done any damage there?"

Angell thought for a moment. "Now that you mentioned it, we have a report from a high school in the Ghost Zone that looked eerily similar to your high school here. The place looked like it came from an old black-and-white movie. The students there looked like they were from the 50s."

Phantom immediately recognized the description. "That's Casper High in the Ghost Zone! A ghost of a student named Sidney Poindexter resides there…why? Is that school trashed too?"

"According to the report, the ghost that attacked that Casper High had, and I quote, 'the same look in his eyes as Norman Bates'."

Tucker looked confused. "Norman who?"

Sam face-palmed. Phantom rolled his eyes. "Come on, Tuck! Even I know who Norman Bates is!"

"You need to watch 'Psycho'," muttered Mac.

"You guys are welcome to come over and watch it at my place," Sam stated. "I have both versions and the sequels."

Angell coughed to get everyone's attention. Mac looked at her. "You have an idea in mind, Angell?"

"Perhaps we should interview the students at Casper High. See what they saw."

"Here or the Ghost Zone?" asked Tucker.

"Both."

Mac looked intrigued. "Mind if I cover the Ghost Zone? I'm kind of curious about this place. Messer can tag along."

"I'll tag along," Angell stated. "You're going to need someone to navigate your way through the place."

"I'd prefer it if Phantom came along too," said Mac.

Phantom disagreed. "Sorry, Mac. But I think it's best if I stayed here with Lindsay, mainly for security purposes."

Mac nodded. The white-haired hero was right. Although Phantom lost to Shane Casey the other day, he's the only one who has made a complete recovery and is able to fight back. Mac and the others are still in no shape to fight again. Give him and Messer another day, but Lindsay might take longer.

"As soon as Aiden arrives, we'll tell her the plan. Hopefully she's come up with some idea on how to beat Casey," said Angell.

Mac then got an idea. He turned to Phantom. "Do you think we can possibly interrogate that ghost you just caught?"

Phantom went wide-eyed. "You want to interrogate the Box Ghost?"

"He's originally from the Ghost Zone, right? Then he might have seen something that could help us find and/or defeat Shane Casey," Mac explained.

Sam seemed to think that this was a good idea. "Not a bad idea. Let's just hope he tells us something useful other than 'Beware!'"

"Keep me out of this one," said Angell. The group looked at her questioningly.

"Do you have any idea how many times he's come to the agency claiming that someone stole from his warehouse? He's driving me crazy! It's like chewing tin foil with that guy!" she exclaimed.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Join the club," she said sarcastically.

"Then it's settled," said Mac. "We'll interrogate the…Box Ghost and see what he knows. Angell will wait for Aiden to show up and fill us in. Tomorrow, I'll take Danny…Messer," he added Messer's last name to avoid confusion, "along with Aiden and Angell to the Ghost Zone to investigate…its version of Casper High." That did not sound right coming from his mouth. It sounded too weird.

"Meanwhile, Fenton, Mr. Foley, and Ms. Manson will see what they can learn from their peers. I'll ask Hawkes to tag along. If Lindsay is feeling up to it, she'll come too."

Sam furrowed her eyebrows. "Speaking of Lindsay, didn't you tell her to stay at Danny's house while you went to fight Casey?"

Mac glared at her. "I know I don't like it when people disobeys my orders, but since I was in a life-or-death position, I'm letting it slide."

Tucker then stepped in. "Uh, I hate to rain on your parade but where exactly are we going to interrogate the Box Ghost? We can't exactly do it at Danny's place."

"What about at the school football field?" Sam suggested. "The cops said that the football team was still allowed to practice."

Everyone seemed to agree. They would meet at the football field at 8:00 p.m. Aiden should be in Amity Park by then. Hopefully the Box Ghost will have some helpful information for them…if he doesn't give them a headache first.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all let me thank jeanette9a for helping me 'unblock' my writer's block! You're a sweetie! ^_^<strong>

**Boxy's interrogation will be hilarious! Mac will know how big of a pain the Box Ghost really is. Aiden and one of Danny's allies will also show up in the next chapter.**

**Keep those reviews coming! It gives me the motivation to keep going! I want lots...please! Stay tuned! BEWARE!  
><strong>


	9. Beware!

**I wanted to wait another day to update but I decided to do it early. Hopefully it will be funny for you folks! I thought so! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**BEWARE!**

Detective Aiden Burn was flying to Amity Park, Indiana. Going through a natural Ghost Portal was usually quicker but Aiden felt like taking the scenic route, mainly because she enjoyed flying (invisibly, of course). She's never really left the New England states so this was the perfect opportunity. Aiden made sure to follow the directions she got from an Internet café carefully. _'If I find myself in Chicago, then I know I've gone too far.'_

Aiden just flew past the Cleveland city limits when she noticed another ghost resting near a pond. She met some pretty interesting ghosts along the way but this one was quite different. Usually the ghosts Aiden met so far were silvery and didn't stay visible for long. This one looked like a wolf wearing sweats. Curious, Aiden landed near the wolf and became visible. _'Yep. It's a wolf alright.'_ The wolf looked up at Aiden and immediately prepared for battle, unsheathing its long claws, growling.

"Whoa there, big fella! Take it easy! I'm not gonna hurt you," Aiden said putting her hands up to show she was unarmed (technically she was armed, she just had her gun hidden away inside of her jacket). He sheathed his claws, but kept his guard up.

The wolf said something in a different language that Aiden had no idea what he said. It sounded almost like Spanish, but not quite. The only words that Aiden heard were "fantasma loco." _'Fantasma loco…if memory serves, that means "crazy ghost." Wait. I wonder…'_ Aiden pulled out a photo of Shane Casey (also from the Internet café) out of her jacket and showed it to the wolf.

"Is this the crazy ghost?" she asked. The wolf just looked at her confused. "Uh… ¿Es esto el fantasma loco?"

She tried to communicate to him with what little Spanish she knew. She knew she didn't speak Spanish well, but hopefully he understood what she was saying. The wolf looked at the picture. Immediately he backs away from the picture frightened. _'That's a yes.'_ She put the picture away and pulled out a picture of Danny Phantom (again from the Internet café). "Do you know where I can find Danny Phantom?"

The wolf recognized Phantom and said something excitedly in the Spanish-like language. It sounded like he knew the halfa. The wolf then ran off with Aiden following close behind.

* * *

><p>Phantom flew Mac to the Casper High School football field (much to Mac's chagrin). The two landed in the middle of the field. Sam, Tucker and Angell were already there waiting for them. Angell originally wanted to stay out of this but Sam managed to reason with her.<p>

"That's the first and last time I'm letting you fly me anywhere," said Mac.

"Aw, come on! It got us here faster," Phantom argued.

Sam interrupted their little argument. "If you two are done arguing over transportation, let's get this over with."

Phantom pulled out the Fenton Thermos and pressed the Release button. The Box Ghost came out and landed on the ground. Angell put ghost-proof handcuffs on him before he could even blink.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! HOW DARE YOU RESTRAIN ME! YOU SHALL ALL SUFFER MY FOUR-SIDED WRATH!" he yelled.

Angell pulled out her gun and blasted him (it technically functions exactly like an ecto-gun) to shut him up. "We all know who you are Boxy! So quit repeating yourself!"

The three teenagers stared at Angell in shock. Mac didn't seem fazed about her behavior. It almost seemed like it was second nature to them.

"Can you teach us how do that?" asked Tucker.

Angell ignored him and let Mac take over. "You're the Box Ghost, huh?"

"THAT IS CORRECT! BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get that," Mac said casually. "We have some questions that you might have answers to."

The Box Ghost looked at Mac then at the rest of the group. He recognized Phantom and Angell. "I AM THE BOX GHOST! WHO ARE YOU AND HOW ARE YOU ASSOCIATED WITH MISS ANGELL AND THE GHOST BOY?"

"My name is Detective Mac Taylor. I'm head of the New York Crime Lab. Detective Angell worked with my team in her previous life. Phantom is…my partner for this case I'm working on."

The Box Ghost blinked. "Very well. I will hear the questions. Beware…MY ANSWERS!"

Mac looked uncomfortable about the answer but pressed forward. "Does the name Shane Casey sound familiar?"

Tucker pulled out his PDA and showed the Box Ghost a picture of Casey. The Box Ghost took a long look at Casey's picture.

"His name sounds familiar but I do not recognize the man you present before me," Boxy stated.

"That's because that's the only picture of him we've got," replied Angell. "We don't have any pictures of him as a ghost."

Sam then had an idea. "Tucker, do you think you can alter that photo to make him look more…ghostly? I guess?"

Tucker grinned. "No problem. Danny, I'm gonna need your help. You've seen Casey as a ghost more closely so you can help me with the details." Phantom nodded. The two friends walked over to the fence to alter the picture.

Mac and Angell continued interrogating the Box Ghost.

"You said that you recognized Casey's name. Where did you hear it?" asked Mac. This has got to be the weirdest interrogation he's ever done.

Boxy thought for a moment. "I have seen his wanted poster all over the Ghost Zone. Bounty is $5 million! HOW COULD HE HAVE A LARGER BOUNTY THAN ME, THE BOX GHOST?"

"Have you heard anything about Shane Casey from the other ghosts?" asked Mac.

"I have heard many stories about this Shane Casey from Skulker! None are happy stories!"

Angell stepped in. "Example?"

The blue man thought for a moment. "He thought it would be funny to set the overgrown ficus on fire! I heard he was laughing with glee as he watched the ficus burn and scream in agony of flames!"

Mac looked at Angell confused. "Overgrown ficus?"

"He must mean Undergrowth," Angell explained, "a ghost that can control plant life."

Mac nodded, taking in the information. "Are you aware that Shane Casey escaped from the Observants a few days ago?"

The Box Ghost got scared then. "THE INSANE GHOST IS ON THE LOOSE? WE MUST FLEE FROM HIM OR FACE HIS WRATH!"

Angell blasted him with her gun again to shut him up. "Do you have any idea how he escaped the Observants?"

"I do not know who released the insane ghost! The Hunter said it is most likely his employer whoever he is," answered the Box Ghost.

Mac's blood froze. Boxy was obviously talking about Skulker. Mac remembered when Skulker first mentioned his employer. It was only until after the attack on the lab that Mac learned that Skulker's employer was, in fact, Vlad Plasmius. That got Phantom's attention. "Plasmius freed Casey? He's the reason why you guys are in Amity Park? Why every student at Casper High now has to have PE on the field, which is the jocks' natural habitat?"

Tucker walked over to the Box Ghost and held his PDA in front of the Box Ghost. The PDA now had an altered picture of Shane Casey as a ghost. "How about now? Do you recognize Shane Casey now?"

The Box Ghost seemed to recognize the picture now. "IT IS HIM! THAT IS THE INSANE GHOST THAT YOU ALL ADDRESS AS SHANE CASEY!"

The group looked at each other and nodded. Phantom walked up to the Box Ghost and smiled. "Thanks for the info, Boxy! We'll let you know if we need anything else."

With that Phantom sucked the Box Ghost back into the Fenton Thermos. "BEWARE THE INSANE SHANE CASEY!"

With the Box Ghost safely secure in the Thermos again the five friends then talked about their next move.

"So, what now?" asked Sam.

Mac checked his watch. "We have about thirty minutes till Phantom has to report in to his parents."

"So it was Plasmius the whole time," Phantom stated.

"My guess is he wants revenge on you and me since we beat him to an ectoplasmic pulp last time we met," Mac guessed.

Angell looked worried. "I wonder where Aiden is? Usually she takes a Ghost Portal to get around."

At that moment, Phantom's ghost sense went off. Everyone noticed it became alert, only to be surprised when someone shouted "AMIKO!" Phantom was tackled by what appeared to be a werewolf ghost wearing sweats. Mac pulled out his ecto-gun.

"Wait!" Sam stopped him. "It's okay! He's cool." Sure enough, the wolf was licking Phantom's face affectionately.

"Relax, dude," Tucker said to Mac. "That's Wulf. He's one of Phantom's allies. He is able to literally claw his way in and out of the Ghost Zone. He only speaks Esperanto so talking to him is tricky. Luckily I'm able to translate whatever he says."

"So THAT'S the language he's speaking," a voice said. Mac and Angell turned around and saw Aiden flying towards the group. "I was on my way here when Fido caught my eye. He looked different from the other ghosts that have been haunting America."

Mac gave Aiden a friendly hug. "It's good to see you again, Aiden."

"Likewise." The friendly hug was not the warmest Mac has ever had but that was probably because Aiden's entire body is cold…literally. That and the fact that Mac was wearing his Specter Deflector and he forgot he was wearing it. That shocked her!

"Sorry," mumbled Mac embarrassed.

Wulf got off of Phantom and approached Mac and Aiden. He spoke to them in Esperanto.

"I've been trying to teach him to speak English since Sandusky," Aiden explained. "He only knows a handful of English." It's quite clear that she got nowhere with teaching him.

Tucker was able to translate for them. "He's asking Mac if he's a friend or enemy of Phantom's."

That made sense. Wulf clearly trusts Aiden and the three teenagers. "Tell him I'm a friend. He can trust me," Mac told Tucker. The techno-geek translated Mac's message to Wulf. He sniffed the detective from head to foot. Mac could tell Wulf trusted him when he licked his face.

"Does that mean he likes me?" asked a slobber-covered Mac.

Everyone laughed, confirming his answer.

* * *

><p>Shane Casey flew over Amity Park. His mind was filled with NC-17 rated ideas to murder the Messers and Dr. Hawkes. If this Phantom kid keeps interfering, he's going to be added to Casey's hit list. That goes the same for Detective Taylor. Since when did those two team up? They could be a fierce combination in battle. Good thing Phantom was knocked out when Taylor and Messer arrived. That could have been messy. Who knew that the mighty Phantom was just a scrawny teenager? When did the CSI's learn how to fight ghosts? More importantly use ghost-hunting equipment made by the <em>Fentons<em>? From what Vlad told him, most of their inventions were failures…especially the ones made by Jack Fenton.

What pissed off Casey more was the fact that he was unable to carry out his revenge on the Messers. He was so close to destroying one of them but that stupid belt stopped him. Now that he thought about it, all three CSI's that fought him were wearing those stupid belts (He couldn't remember if Phantom had one or not, he wasn't paying attention). How can he destroy his enemies if he can't touch them? That just made Casey even angrier! _'I need to blow off some steam.'_ Casey flew back to Masters Manor where a Ghost Portal was available to take him home…for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Shane Casey is going to cause more destruction in the Ghost Zone! BEWARE!<strong>

**So how did I do? I think I got Boxy's character down pretty well. **

**Give me some feedback! I want to hear from you!**


	10. The Ghost Zone

**Here's the next chapter! I thought I'd start the chapter with a little DannyXLindsay for all you fans of that couple! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**The Ghost Zone**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Lindsay asked Messer the following morning. He and Mac were loading up the Specter Speeder to travel into the Ghost Zone. Danny and his sister already went to school. Jack was helping Mac go over the owner's manual.

"Positive," assured Messer. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Besides, you don't wanna spend all day in this tank. The doctor said that you should to be up and about once you're feeling better."

"I know but I'm still worried. What if something happens to you?"

Messer gave Lindsay a reassuring kiss. "We'll be fine. Aiden and Angell will be guiding us through the Ghost Zone. Plus, one of Phantom's buddies will be with us too. I heard he's a really tough guy."

This made Lindsay relax a little. "Alright. If you say so." She returned the kiss.

"I know so," Messer replied. "I'm more worried about leaving Lucy with the Fentons."

"Maddie saved our lives," Lindsay reminded Messer. "She's earned MY trust. She even promised to stay out of the lab until one of us comes home. Lucy has her anti-ghost bracelet thing so nothing can touch her. Maddie will watch over her like a hawk."

This gave Messer some peace of mind. "I just wish one of us reminded Fenton that she was still wearing the Junior Specter Deflector. I've never seen Lucy laugh so hard before."

Poor Danny tried to pick up Lucy this morning, forgetting that she was already wearing a Junior Specter Deflector. That woke him up! Lindsay laughed at the memory. "I didn't know Daniel's hair could stand on end like that!"

* * *

><p>Normally Danny, Tucker and Sam would be having Gym right about now. Not today. Coach Teslaff introduced her students to Dr. Sheldon Hawkes and Detective Lindsay Messer. Both will be interrogating each student (they already interrogated our heroes) to see what they saw or heard from the explosion. For the time being, everyone has a free study period.<p>

Danny and his friends were huddled away from the other students. The three of them were discussing how they were going to extract information from the other students. From the GhostCon case a few months ago, Mac told Danny that teenagers tend to lie a lot to police but tend to tell their peers the truth about a lot of things. As much as our heroes wanted to ask their peers, they knew that the popular kids wouldn't tell them squat.

"I know that Mac and the others trust us when it comes to telling the truth," Sam said, "but why do we have to interview the popular kids when Hawkes and Lindsay are already covering that?"

"I thought you watched a lot of crime shows," Tucker commented.

"Mac told me that teenagers tend to lie a lot when it comes to cops," Danny explained. "He wants us to ask around and see if they can tell us what they're not telling Hawkes and Lindsay."

"Good thing those two already interviewed us first this morning," Tucker said confidently.

Sam scowled. Just the thought of asking Paulina Sanchez about what happened the other day made the Goth's skin crawl. Why bother asking them anyway? They're not going to tell them anything even if Sam eat a piece of meat. They would tell Danny Phantom though.

The Goth gave the halfa a certain kind of smirk. Danny and Tucker recognized that smirk. "Oh no," Danny said firmly. "There is NO way Phantom is going to ask the popular kids what they saw. NO!"

Tucker agreed. "Come on, Sam. There are more ways to get the popular kids to talk than just a local celebrity."

Sam didn't back down. She knew they were going to lose this fight. Danny opened his mouth to argue then closed it. He tried again but failed. The raven-haired teen groaned. "Okay! You win! I'll ask them during lunch today! Happy now?"

"Why yes I am!" Sam answered confidently.

Tucker and Danny glared at each other. "We seriously need to grow some backbone," Tucker muttered.

* * *

><p>While our heroes were discussing how to extract more information from the students, Lindsay and Hawkes were having a difficult time gathering <em>useful<em> information from Casper High students. Dash said he didn't see anything since he left the locker room. Kwan said it was an alien. Mikey didn't see much since he was stuffed in a locker, but he did remember seeing Danny unconscious on the floor shortly after Tucker freed him.

"Well," Hawkes started, "that was a complete waste of time."

"At least that Mikey kid got out of the locker before Casey totally demolished the locker room," Lindsay muttered.

"High school obviously hasn't changed a bit," said Hawkes.

Lindsay sighed. "I wonder if their answers would be different if this were a private school?"

Hawkes simply shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. I went to a public high school so I wouldn't know."

Lindsay released a frustrated growl. "I hope Mac and Danny are having better luck than we are!"

* * *

><p>Mac and Messer entered the Ghost Portal and found themselves in a completely different world. It was like traveling in outer space except the sky was black and green. Rocks and odd doors floated everywhere. <em>'So this is the Ghost Zone…'<em> Mac took the controls and slowly drove the Specter Speeder through the Ghost Zone, learning how the controls worked as they went.

"So this is what Limbo looks like," Mac muttered.

Messer was fascinated. "So when we die, this is where we'll end up? Not Heaven or Hell?"

"I don't know," Mac answered. "Maybe if you're not at peace with yourself, you end up here until you are."

"Okay but once you're at peace with yourself, then what? What's the next stop?" Messer asked.

"Again, I don't know," Mac replied. "I'm not a spiritualist."

Someone knocked on the window. Both detectives turned to see a trio of ghosts. Messer let out a small yelp. Detectives Angell and Burn were floating outside of the Specter Speeder. Behind them was Wulf.

Messer was startled by all three of them. "Mac, what the hell?"

Mac calmed him down. "Danny, they're with us."

Aiden approached the vehicle. "It's been too long, Messer!"

Messer's eyes went wide then slowly recognized the ghost who just spoke to him. "Aiden Burn? Is that you?"

Aiden chuckled. "Who were you expecting? That croaking chick from 'The Grudge'? Of course it's me!"

Messer slowly relaxed. "Yep, it's definitely you. I would say 'good to see you' but I don't think the circumstances apply right now."

Aiden waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Oh! Congratulations on your marriage to Lindsay and on you becoming a dad."

"Uh…thanks," Messer said hesitantly. Talking to a ghost was going to take some getting used to. It took him forever to be able to talk to Phantom as a normal person…or halfa or whatever. Messer also noticed a ghost that looked exactly like…

"Jessica Angell? Is that you?"

Angell approached the Specter Speeder. "The one and only."

Messer turned to Mac. "God! You weren't kidding when you said they were ghosts!"

Mac gave Messer a skeptical look. "When do I ever kid around?"

The third ghost peered in the window, curious. Again, Messer yelped. "Holy crap! What's with the Wolfman?"

The two spectral detectives chuckled. "It's okay Messer," Aiden assured him. "Wulf's with us. He knows Phantom fairly well. He's going to tag along with us."

Messer tried to calm down. "Fine. But I don't care if he's housebroken, he's NOT allowed in this tank!"

* * *

><p>Danny, Sam and Tucker were outside eating their lunches. Lunchtime came way too quickly. Danny was rather nervous. It was one thing to ask the student body, as Fenton, what happened in the locker room. But it was another thing if he asks them as Phantom.<p>

"Sam, do you really think everyone will be honest with their stories if they talk to Phantom?" asked a nervous Danny.

"If Phantom isn't able to get these guys to talk, I don't know what will!" answered an exasperated Sam.

Danny sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Tucker tried to cheer him up. "Don't worry, man. Sam and I will pretend to be part of the school newspaper and interview them. They'll tell us the truth if Phantom is with us."

This didn't help much but since there's a time limit, Danny didn't argue. He hid behind a tree and transformed into Phantom. He turned invisible to avoid attention.

"We'll do the jocks first," Phantom explained. "Hopefully they'll be more informative than they're letting on."

"Let's hope so," Sam replied.

* * *

><p>Mac and Messer followed Aiden, Angell, and Wulf through the Ghost Zone. Since the Ghost Zone is constantly shifting (according to Frostbite), locating the 50s Casper High School might take a while. While looking for their destination, they notice smoke coming from a rock with three ghosts on it.<p>

"Let's ask those guys. Maybe they'll point us in the right direction," Mac suggested. Aiden and Angell agreed and flew towards the rock, Wulf and the Specter Speeder following close behind.

As they approach, they see that the source of the smoke was from a motorcycle on fire. The three figures turned out to be ghosts. The first one looked like a giant shadow with glowing green eyes. The other two were obviously a couple. The male was dressed like a street punk. He also had green eyes and greasy blonde hair. The female had long green hair, ruby red eyes and grayish-blue skin. She wore a red jacket and a purple scarf.

"Looks like those two lovebirds have been in and out of jail their whole afterlives," Messer muttered to Mac.

"The Ghost Zone's own Bonnie and Clyde," Mac muttered back.

Aiden and Angell approached the three. "Excuse us?" asked Aiden. The three looked up. The male started to warm up to them quickly.

"Hey there, ladies. Think you can help a guy like me find a mechanic?"

The male's girlfriend hit him upside the head. "Sorry about that," she apologized. "I'm Kitty and this is my boyfriend Johnny 13."

"I'm Detective Jessica Angell and this is my partner, Detective Aiden Burn. Over there in that vehicle are Detectives Taylor and Messer," said Angell. Mac and Messer waved to them. "And who is your friend?"

"My Shadow," Johnny explained flirtatiously. Kitty smacked him again.

Aiden stepped in. "Care to explain what happened here?" She gestured to the flaming motorcycle.

"Eh, some punk thought it would be funny if he blasted at my bike. Not even my Shadow could stop him," explained Johnny clearly irritated.

"He was laughing like a maniac as Johnny's bike went into flames," Kitty added. "He also said something about blowing off steam because he couldn't destroy one of his enemies."

"Shane Casey," Aiden and Angell said in unison.

The ghostly couple blinked. "Who?"

"The bastard who toasted your boyfriend's bike," Aiden explained.

"Look," Angell stepped in, "we're kind of in a hurry. Can you tell us how to get to a high school that looks like it came from 'Leave It to Beaver'? If you tell us, we'll contact Technus to come fix your bike. He owes me a favor anyway."

Johnny thought for a few moments. He snapped his finger and gave the group directions. Keeping her end of the deal, Angell wrote a note for Technus and gave it to the Shadow to deliver. The group then continued on their journey through the Ghost Zone, following Johnny's directions. It wasn't long before they stumbled upon the ruins of a floating, black-and-white Casper High School.

Messer shrugged. "Well, I guess it's safe to say he was here."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys are enjoying this! I've noticed the lack of reviews and I'm becoming concerned.<strong>

**Should I keep going with this story?**


	11. Ghostly Interrogations

**Here's the next chapter! I hope to hear from you guys soon! Don't be shy! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Ghostly Interrogations**

Phantom flew invisibly towards the bleachers at the football field where the jocks were hanging out chatting while enjoying their lunches. If what Sam said was true, the A-Listers would tell him anything. He silently followed Sam and Tucker as they approached the jocks. Hopefully Tucker's plan would work.

Dash and his friends saw the Goth and techno-geek approach them and his cocky attitude quickly soured. "What do you losers want?"

"We're…uh…interviewing students for the…school newspaper," Tucker stuttered.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed, "We're asking students about the ghost attack the other day."

"Here's a comment: None of your freakin' business!" exclaimed Dash. The other jocks laughed at Sam and Tucker.

"Actually, it is their business," Phantom appeared before the jocks.

The jocks quickly straightened up, after realizing they were in the presence of the town hero.

"Holy cow!" exclaimed Dash. "It's Danny Phantom!"

"What did you mean that it is their business?" asked Kwan.

"I might as well be honest with you," Phantom started. "I'm helping some detectives from New York to track down that psycho ghost that trashed the locker room the other day. Do you guys have any idea what you saw? Anything unusual?"

"He looked like an alien," said Kwan.

"I didn't see much," said Dash. "After I stuffed Mikey into a locker I left the locker room. I waited outside for Kwan and the rest of the guys to come out and the next thing I know I hear an explosion and I see Kwan, Foley and the rest of the guys running out of the locker room."

"Did everyone get out all right?" asked Sam.

"I think so," Dash answered. "I don't remember much. It was chaos. Two seconds later the girls were running out of the girl's locker room screaming like those chicks that get killed on those slasher movies." Sam and Tucker were rapidly writing down everything Dash said. Hard to believe someone with a D average actually remembered all of that. Good thing no one else remembered Danny staying behind to fight Casey.

"Now that I think about it," Kwan suddenly said, "that alien ghost looked like someone I saw on the news a few years ago. My parents were watching it but I don't remember the name."

Tucker pulled out his PDA. "Did the guy look like this?" He showed Kwan a picture of a human Shane Casey.

Kwan squinted his eyes to get a closer look. "I think so but again it was a few years ago."

Tucker then showed him the picture of a ghostly Shane Casey; the same one that he and Danny altered last night. "How about now? Do you recognize the ghost from the locker room?"

Kwan took a look at the PDA. "Yeah! That's him! That look in his eyes reminds me of that guy from the movie 'Psycho'!"

Phantom smirked at Tucker. "See? Even Kwan has seen 'Psycho.'"

Tucker frowned. "Oh come on! Am I the only guy who hasn't seen this movie?"

An orange blast interrupted the conversation. It barely missed the teenagers. Phantom looked up and saw to his horror that Shane Casey has returned, blood lust in his eyes. With a look of determination on his face, the hybrid flew back into the air, fists glowing with green energy. Sam, Tucker, Kwan, Dash and the rest of the jocks fled back into the building.

* * *

><p>Mac, Messer, Aiden, and Angell entered the 50s Casper High School. Everyone there was dressed like some of the characters from old TV shows in that time period. The four detectives were the only ones with color (Wulf fled when the group noticed that some of Walker's goons were patrolling what's left of the school).<p>

"I feel like I'm walking in the world of 'Leave It to Beaver'," said Messer.

"My thoughts exactly," Mac replied.

"You've seen the movie 'Pleasantville'?"

"Only part of it. It was on TV Land."

"I now know how those kids felt in that movie," said Messer.

The four detectives were walking through the halls when they noticed a pair of punks in black leather jackets shoving a nerd into a locker. Aiden and Angell took action. Both ghostly detectives restrained them and shoved them against the lockers.

"You think shoving kids into lockers is funny?" asked Aiden.

"We have to," the first punk defended. "It's a requirement for graduation!"

"Yeah? Well the school board is going to get one nasty angry letter from us!" exclaimed Angell. "Now if you don't want your parents to find out about your bullying you let that poor kid out of that locker NOW!"

Angell let the second punk go. He opened the locker and a nerdy teenager fell out. Both punks fled before the two ghostly women could do anything else. The nerdy teenager had black hair fashioned in a bob cut, huge buckteeth, freckles on his grey face, and wide-framed glasses. He wore a white shirt with a bowtie and a pocket protector and his pants were pulled up way too high.

"Thanks," said the nerd. His nasal, high-pitched voice confirms that he has yet to hit puberty…if that's possible for him since he's now a ghost.

"No problem," Angell replied.

"What's your name, kid?" asked Messer.

"My name is Sidney Poindexter," said the nerd.

"I'm Detective Danny Messer and this is my partner Detective Mac Taylor. We're with the New York Crime Lab. As you can see, we're very much alive and well."

"I'm Detective Aiden Burn and this is my partner Detective Jessica Angell. We're former NYPD officers," said Aiden.

Mac recognized Sidney's name. "Sidney Poindexter? A friend of mine mentioned your name last night."

"You don't say?"

"Do you know who Danny Phantom is?" asked Mac.

"You mean the halfa? Yeah, I know him," said Poindexter.

"You aware he got his ass kicked by a psycho nut job ghost the other day?" asked Messer. "He fried both our asses too." He gestured toward Mac.

"Holy socks!" exclaimed Poindexter. "He must be a bigger bully than the Ghost King! Wait. What? Are you talking about that bully of a ghost who trashed the school three days ago?"

"Three days ago," Mac mumbled to Messer. "That's the day we found our DB at the Bronx Zoo." Messer nodded. Mac then returned his attention to Poindexter. "Yes, we're talking about that same ghost. His name is Shane Casey. He was a homicidal maniac in New York when he was alive."

"My wife shot and killed the guy after he broke into our apartment and held my baby daughter at gunpoint," Messer added.

"Wow," said Poindexter. "He _is_ a bully."

"You have no idea," Messer mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Is he responsible for wrecking your school?" asked Aiden. Mac held out his cell phone that had Tucker and Danny's altered photo of Shane Casey. Sidney took a look at it and nodded.

"Yep. That's him alright," he confirmed. "Wrecked the whole place. He said something about getting warmed up for step one of his revenge."

Mac was starting to form a timeline…sort of. "That must be before he killed Oscar Perry. He wanted to cause some destruction here to get warmed up for killing his victim that morning."

"Whatever happened to morning jogs?" asked Messer. Mac ignored him.

"He wrecked the school then enters the Human Realm and kills Oscar Perry, causing the animals at the Bronx Zoo to panic. Before he leaves, Casey leaves some of his ectoplasm for us to find with Danny's name written in the stuff to leave a message for him," Mac explained.

Sidney looked confused. "Danny Phantom's name?"

"No, he means me, Four-Eyes," Messer answered irritably. Poindexter scowled at him.

"Ignore him," Aiden reassured Poindexter. "He gets like that when it comes to questioning and interrogations."

Angell turned to Mac. "What now?"

Mac thought long and hard. He got an idea. "Sidney."

"Yes, Detective?" responded the nerdy ghost.

"Can you do us a big favor?"

Poindexter furrowed his eyebrows. "It depends. What is it?"

"There are some ghosts that have also suffered from Shane Casey's wrath," Mac explained. "Can you help Aiden and Angell gather them up?"

Poindexter thought about it. "They'll both be with me?" He pointed to Aiden and Angell. They shuddered. They didn't like the way he was looking at them.

Mac turned to them and back at the nerdy ghost. "Yes, they'll go with you. Another associate will also accompany you." The ghostly detectives' jaws dropped.

"If Wulf doesn't come with us, let's issue a restraining order later," Aiden muttered.

"Agreed," Aiden answered.

* * *

><p>While the jocks were running in all directions to get away from the homicidal specter, Tucker ran into the school to find Hawkes and Lindsay hoping they were still at the school. Sam ran to find Jazz and get the Fenton Wrist Ray that was stashed in her locker.<p>

Tucker found Hawkes walking toward the teachers lounge.

"DR. HAWKES!"

Hawkes turned around and saw Tucker running towards him. The techno-geek was out of breath and looked pale as a ghost (no pun intended).

"Tucker? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in class?" asked the ME.

"Casey…Danny…football field…" Tucker panted.

"Okay, okay. Calm down," said Hawkes. "Take a deep breath and try again."

Tucker took a deep breath and calmed down. "Shane Casey attacked Danny at the football field!"

Hawkes immediately opened the door to the teachers lounge, stuck his head inside, called Lindsay's name and got out his ecto-gun.

Lindsay came out. "What's going on?"

"Casey attacked Daniel at the football field. We need to back him up," said Hawkes dryly.

Lindsay got out her ecto-gun and charged it up. "Time to get him back for putting me in the hospital."

Tucker stopped them both. "Wait! Remember what happened last time you fought him? You need a plan."

Hawkes looked at the boy bemused. "You got one?"

"No," Tucker answered, "but I know someone who does."

* * *

><p><strong>Who could have a plan to stop that nut job? HA! That scene with the detectives and Poindexter was funny! I think I'm doing a good job. Not bad for a sequel, right? Please say you agree! <strong>

**I want to keep hearing from you! I DO NOT want to discontinue this story due to lack of reviews! I want to finish this project! Please review! *puppy dog eyes***


	12. Round Two

**Hey folks! It's been awhile, huh? Thought I left you hanging? HA! I'm not that mean! Lots of excitement in this one. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Round Two**

As soon as Sam and Tucker fled back into the school, Phantom took flight, hands glowing green with ecto-energy. Shane Casey gave him a cocky grin. _'He's as cocky as Plasmius!'_

"Alright, Casey! Surrender now and the Observants _might_ spare your afterlife," Phantom challenged.

Casey cackled. "Surrender? My boss doesn't surrender. Why should I surrender to _you_?"

Phantom responded with a ghost ray to Casey's chest. Casey doubled over but remained airborne. _'As long as I don't mention anything about his brother or the Messers, I have the upper hand…I hope.'_ Casey retaliated by shooting a ghost ray of his own. Phantom put up a ghost shield. The two ghosts kept that up for several minutes.

"Give it up, Casey," Phantom shouted. "If I don't stop you, I know a lot of people both here and the Ghost Zone that would love to stop you."

"So what?" Casey responded. "I'll kill them and send their sorry asses to oblivion."

Threatening his friends and allies crossed the line. Phantom zoomed toward Casey ready to give him a pair of fists in the jaw. Casey was ready. He pulled out a gizmo and zapped Phantom in the chest. Phantom turned back into Fenton as he fell out of the sky. He thought the fall would kill him if it hadn't been for a convenient gym mat to soften his landing.

* * *

><p>Hawkes and Lindsay followed Tucker, looking for Sam and Jazz along the way.<p>

"Tucker?"

The techno-geek turned around and saw Sam and Jazz running up to them. Sam had her Fenton Wrist Ray on her, well, wrist. Jazz had her Fenton Peeler, which she had stashed in her locker, in her hand.

"Tucker, what's going on?" asked Jazz.

"Shane Casey is at it again! Danny is at the football field fighting him as we speak!" Tucker exclaimed.

This didn't sit well with Jazz. "You left my little brother ALONE to fight that nut job? What the heck were you two thinking?"

"Uh, how about getting you guys over there to help him out?" Sam answered sarcastically.

Hawkes stepped in before it turned into an argument. "Okay, which way to the field?"

"This way," Sam answered gesturing everyone to follow.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Lindsay as they ran.

Jazz already had a plan forming in her mind. "We split up. We need to attack Casey from different angles. We'll hide in different hiding spots and strike whenever there's an opening."

Hawkes and Lindsay seemed to like the idea. Sounds like a plan Mac would think of. They reached the field and saw the battle that was unfolding in the sky. The five of them split up in all directions, careful not to draw Casey's attention and dodging an occasional ghost ray. Tucker found an old gym mat and used it as a cover as he hid behind a goal post. Jazz activated her Fenton Ghost Peeler and hid under the bleachers, taking careful aim at Casey. Sam ducked under a bench. Hawkes and Lindsay hid in various levels of the bleachers.

"Give it up, Casey," Phantom shouted. "If I don't stop you, I know a lot of people both here and the Ghost Zone that would love to stop you."

"So what?" Casey responded. "I'll kill them and send their sorry asses to oblivion."

Sam sensed Casey struck a nerve with Phantom since the hybrid then charged, at full speed, towards Casey. Suddenly Phantom was shocked by something and changed back into Fenton and fell out of the sky.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed.

Thinking quickly, Tucker used the gym mat he was using and threw it in Danny's direction, timing his throw carefully.

_PLOP!_

Danny landed on the gym mat, unconscious. Tucker tried to approach Danny but Casey fired a ghost ray, stopping the boy in his tracks.

"Don't even think about it, Computer Monkey!" taunted Casey.

That was offensive for any techno-geek. "Hey! Who are you calling a Computer Monkey?" asked Tucker angrily.

Casey swooped down and picked up Danny. "I'm sure the boss won't mind if I capture one of his enemies. I'll get that sourpuss Taylor next time – AAAAAUUUUGGGHHH!"

Lindsay blasted Casey directly in the back. The psychopath dropped the teenage hybrid. Jazz ran over and helped Tucker get Danny to safety (under the bleachers). Casey turned around and saw Lindsay holding a recently fired ecto-gun aimed at him. He could see flames of hatred burning in her eyes. "You're not taking that kid anywhere, you bastard," she hissed.

Casey gave her the same maniacal grin from before. "Well, well, well! We meet again, Lindsay Messer! I didn't expect you to make such a quick recovery! Tell me, did your Danny Boy recover yet?"

That added fuel to the fire! Lindsay shot at Casey again, a direct hit. "Don't ever speak of my husband like that! EVER!" She shot at him again. Casey doubled over on the ground.

"Big mistake, bitch," he growled. He charged up another ghost ray to fire at Lindsay but was interrupted again by another blast to the back.

He turned around and saw a girl dressed as a Goth was the one who fired. Casey was getting tired of getting shot in the back. He clearly hasn't had much experience in fighting as a ghost. "Would you stop fu-" Hawkes who appeared blasted him from his hiding spot.

"Did you used to kiss your mother with that mouth of yours?" Hawkes taunted.

Everyone could clearly tell Casey was starting to lose it again. He started blasting ghost rays in all directions, all signs of sanity lost. "I WILL NOT LOSE TO BASTARDS LIKE YOU! I'M IMMORTAL NOW! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! I WILL DESTROY YOU ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"

He flew off into the distance yelling all kinds of vulgar curses. Everyone slowly came out of their hiding spots in case Casey decided to come back for more. They all gathered under the bleachers to see how much damage Danny took.

Tucker and Jazz were kneeling next to the halfa. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Danny!" Danny was startled awake completely when Sam tackled him with a hug. "Thank God you're alright!"

"Sam?" Danny was quite startled by Sam's reaction. She realized what she was doing and scrambled out of Danny's embrace. She straightened herself out and cleared her throat.

"Sorry about that," she apologized nervously. "Lost my cool for a moment!" She blushed heavily. Danny also blushed.

Hawkes knelt next to Danny and checked to see if anything was broken. Besides the occasional bruises and small burns, Danny was all right. In fact, the bruises were almost done healing. Hawkes was impressed. "You're lucky you're the fastest healer I know," he said, "otherwise we would be on our way to the ER right now."

Danny gave the ME a smug grin. "Like I said, it comes with the job."

"I guess Round Two goes to us, huh?" said Lindsay.

"Yeah," sighed Jazz. "But there's one thing I don't understand. What did he mean by 'I will destroy you one way or another'?" she did a lame imitation of Casey to the last part of the question.

"That's what all bad guys say when they know when they've lost," Tucker said skeptically.

Hawkes disagreed. "Knowing Casey it could be a threat," he said grimly.

Something snapped together in Lindsay's mind. "What if he's going after Mac and Danny?" The halfa looked at her. He blinked. She rolled her eyes. "My HUSBAND, Danny. If I were talking about you, I would be addressing you as Daniel. You know that."

Danny laughed sheepishly. "Uh…heheheh… sorry. It's a natural response, I guess."

Lindsay dropped the subject and continued. "Shane Casey seemed determined to get back at us. If he can't beat me or Daniel here, he's probably going after Mac and Danny…Messer."

"Does he know those two are currently in the Ghost Zone?" asked Tucker.

"If that's the case, then their lives are in danger," Jazz concluded.

* * *

><p>Mac and Messer were looking at the map that was displayed on the monitor in the Specter Speeder. Wulf, Aiden, Angell, and Poindexter left the 50s high school to gather possible allies. In the meantime, the two living detectives would go back to the Human World and check in with the rest of the gang.<p>

Unfortunately for the two men, they were…completely lost!

"I THINK IT'S THIS WAY!" they both said in unison, pointing in opposite directions.

"Come on, Mac! I recognize that rock over there and we went left on our way to the school. We take a right!" said Messer.

"You've only recognized it because we went past that rock about five times this past hour!" Mac argued.

Messer put his face in his hands, frustrated. _'When those two said that the Ghost Zone was constantly shifting, they weren't kidding!'_ How could they get lost when they had a map? Mac looked at the map and then banged on the monitor in frustration. "Dammit!"

"Look," Messer started, "I don't want to sound feminine but I think we need to ask for directions."

"And who are we going to ask?" Mac asked sarcastically. Before Messer could answer something caused the Speeder to rock violently.

"The hell was that?" Messer asked.

Shane Casey became visible, hands glowing orange, the lust for blood was in his eyes.

"Fight or flight?" Mac asked Messer. As much as Mac wanted to fight Casey, he didn't know how to fight back in the Specter Speeder and he didn't have time to read the entire manual to see which button was which…and Mac also knew when to run from a fight even he knew he couldn't win.

Messer seemed to have the same idea. "Flight."

Didn't need to be told twice. Mac pressed the turbo button (one of few that he recognized) and the Specter Speeder blasted off away from Casey. Both detectives released a sigh of relief. Safe…not!

Shane Casey appeared out of thin air in front of the Speeder again.

"How the hell did he…" sputtered Messer.

It dawn on Mac. "Teleportation."

Without a wisecracking joke, Casey unleashed a ghost ray directly to the windshield, cracking it. "That can't be good," muttered Messer.

Casey launched another attack, full strength. The windshield shattered, the controls were fried, and the entire Speeder broke down. Mac and Messer were completely at the Ghost Zone's mercy, more specifically Shane Casey's.

"Definitely not good!" Messer exclaimed. Mac got out his ecto-gun and fired at Casey who easily dodged it. Mac tried again and again while Messer tried to start up the Speeder again. It was futile. Casey approached the two detectives and threw a strange device at them. Both looked at it, puzzled. It looked like a black Rubix cube. The device was activated and both men were trapped in the now giant cube.

"What the hell is this?" growled Mac. Both men were struggling to break free. Casey started to laugh maniacally.

"Look what I caught in my net! Detectives Messer and Taylor!" he exclaimed gleefully. "Now I can take you to the boss with out getting shock therapy from those stupid belts of yours! He's going to enjoy torturing you, Mackie! And I know I'm going to enjoy giving Detective Messer here a slow and painful death!"

He grabbed a remote and pressed a button. The cube shocked both trapped men. Messer was knocked out. Mac tried to stay awake but darkness took over his vision before he even had a chance to try.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate cliffhangers! More will come soon!<strong>

**For those with questions: Yes, Jazz knows who Shane Casey is! She watches the news! Yes, I'm aware Casey almost dropped the F-bomb...keyword: ALMOST! And yes, I know that Casey trapped Mac and Messer in the Spectral Energy Neutralizer. I figured it could trap humans too since Danny couldn't escape from it even as a human.**

**What do you think? Is it good?**


	13. Hardships

**Here's the next chapter! This story is just getting more and more intense!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Hardships**

Mac woke up groggily. He was chained to a wall, in what appeared to be a dungeon. Messer was nowhere in sight. Casey's probably torturing him. Mac tried to move but the chains restrained him.

Plasmius appeared before him, a smug grin on his face. "Good. You're awake," Plasmius said.

"Good morning to you too," Mac said dryly. "Where's Detective Messer?"

"Oh, you mean your little friend who was with you?" asked Plasmius feigning ignorance. "He's with Mr. Casey."

"What is he doing to him?"

"Most likely torturing him like no tomorrow," replied Plasmius. "I thought he'd never shut up about his own revenge! I don't understand why he's so upset about becoming a ghost."

Mac glared at him. "He holds Detective Messer and his family responsible for his demise."

"Which is why I recruited him in the first place," Plasmius explained. "I'll admit I have hired more obedient minions. And I don't agree to his…strategies if that's a good word for it. He has endured hardships that you cannot begin to understand. Reminds me of myself when I was his age."

"What the hell are you talking about?" growled the former Marine. "Casey's life went downhill the moment his brother was found guilty of murder _years_ ago. And how does he remind you of yourself?"

"Mr. Casey, like myself, blames our enemies for our misfortunes. He blames the Messers and Dr. Hawkes for his and his brother's deaths…"

"HE DID THAT TO HIMSELF!" yelled Mac interrupting the bachelor hybrid. "If he just accepted the truth about his brother he would still be alive, rotting away in his prison cell."

"AND YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT _I'VE_ BEEN THROUGH!" Vlad yelled back. "That lab accident in college cost me the love of my life!"

Mac scoffed. "You mean Maddie Fenton? This is what I can't stand about people like you: you never learn to move on!"

"How did you –?"

"Daniel was right. You are one seriously crazed up fruit loop."

"I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!"

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt, Masters," said Mac smugly.

"You do not understand what I've been through these past twenty years," Plasmius repeated.

"I think I do," Mac answered. "You blame Jack Fenton for causing the lab accident and later married the woman you were in love with. You've been bitter and alone since. You have a cat named after said woman complete with a computer program designed to look like her. You find out her son is a ghost hybrid like you. You ask him to join forces with you and he refuses. You now want him and his mother to be your son and wife. What I don't understand is why you are not trying Internet dating, speed dating, or going to a therapist. You obviously have OCD. I don't need to be a shrink to see that."

Wow. That pretty much hits the nail on the head. Plasmius lost it. He blasted a ghost ray at Mac's chest. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming.

Plasmius approached him. "Obviously Daniel has been talking to you a lot about me. Yes, I've endured hardships since the lab accident. But then it hit me. Perhaps people who have dealt with traumatic experiences are capable of obtaining ghost powers. I dealt with the lab accident and losing Maddie to that fat oaf. Daniel had to endure his father's faulty inventions and everything related to ghosts since infancy. But what about you?"

Mac's eyes narrowed. "What about me?"

"You have seen war. You've held a dying man's hand. You lost your wife on 9/11. The Chief of Police constantly threatens your job. I've even heard that the brother of a childhood friend of yours stalked you for a while. The list goes on and on. You obviously have what it takes."

"So you think having a crappy lifestyle is the key to gaining ghost powers?" asked Mac.

"It's only a hypothesis," Plasmius simply said. "Which brings me back to you, Detective. I'm going to test a new serum on you. It only lasts twenty-four hours but that's plenty of time for me to analyze the results."

Mac looked at Plasmius in horror. "There's no way in heaven or hell I'm going through with this," he growled.

Plasmius grinned. "On the contrary, Detective, I'm afraid you have no choice. I'm finally going to do what I wasn't able to do to you months ago." He faded from view, an evil cackle could be heard bouncing off the dungeon walls.

* * *

><p>Messer has been spending the past hour enduring punches, blasts, and burns from Casey. He knew Casey wanted him to die a slow, agonizing death, not like the college student he killed at the zoo.<p>

Casey was gone at the moment. He said something about taking his "leash" off. Messer guessed the shock collar around the serial killer's neck. Casey and Plasmius destroyed the Specter Deflectors Mac and Messer were wearing. Now the two men were at the ghosts' mercy.

This kind of reminded Messer of the cocaine heist at the crime lab a few years ago. Lindsay was supposed to analyze a crime scene with Adam but Messer decided to take her place. Unfortunately for him, he and Adam were beaten and tortured by the Irish mafia. If it hadn't been for Adam's crime scene kit, they both would have been goners.

But this time, there is no crime scene kit to save his ass. Messer couldn't imagine what Mac is going through right now. From the CSI's last encounter with Plasmius, Messer remembered that Mac almost became a guinea pig for an experiment worse than torture. A tear leaked out of Messer's swollen eye as he thought of how worried Lindsay and the rest of the gang might be right now.

* * *

><p>Aiden, Angell, Poindexter, and Wulf were in the midst of gathering allies to fight Shane Casey and Plasmius. If Casey was as strong as Phantom made him out to be, then they were going to need all of the help they could get.<p>

"Okay," said Aiden checking a list of ghosts who were able to help. "We've got Poindexter and Wulf."

"Johnny and Kitty are willing to help," said Angell, "as soon as Johnny's bike is fixed."

Wulf then spoke something in Esperanto. Poindexter translated for him. "He said that the Box Ghost is willing to lend a hand."

"Good," Aiden replied. "I even spoke with Walker. He just wants Plasmius. Casey is out of his league."

Wulf then spoke more Esperanto. He sounded afraid. "He said, 'If Walker's gonna be in this fight, then I'm sitting this one out,'" Poindexter translated.

Aiden nodded understandingly. "You're excused, Wulf. But you owe us a favor in return. Tell him that, Sidney."

Poindexter translated Aiden's message to Wulf. He said some more Esperanto. "He said, 'Thank you for understanding. I am in your debt.'"

"It's good to have someone who understands what the Wolfman is saying," Angell muttered to Aiden.

Aiden shrugged. "Well, Tucker said Esperanto is now used for geeks to talk to other geeks."

Angell looked at her copy of the list. "We should talk to Ember next. Casey trashed her place when she turned him down for a date."

"Hard to believe she's dating Skulker," Aiden said dryly. "Does she know that she's really dating a green Smurf?"

"No but don't tell her until. We've already got Skulker to help us. If we expose him for the Smurf that he is, this whole plan will be ruined."

They suddenly heard Wulf howl. The two ghostly women turned around. Wulf and Poindexter were surveying what appeared to be a wrecked spaceship.

"Oh no," Aiden gasped. They flew over to the wreck. "It's the Specter Speeder."

"Where the hell are Mac and Messer?" asked Angell.

Wulf came over to the women and showed them what appeared to be an NYPD badge.

"8433," Angell whispered. "That's Mac's badge number."

Aiden turned to Wulf. "Can you open a portal to the Human World? Phantom's gonna want to hear about this."

Poindexter translated the question. Wulf nodded, gave Mac's badge to Aiden, and literally ripped a hole to the Human World. Aiden floated in front of the portal. "Wulf and I will get Phantom and the gang. You two find any clues about Mac and Messer's whereabouts."

Angell nodded. She gestured Poindexter to follow her. The four went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Danny was sent home after the fight. Hawkes and Lindsay were kind enough to offer him a ride. Unfortunately for Danny, Lindsay was too worried to obey the speed limit. They were at Fenton Works in less than ten minutes. The three rushed into the house.<p>

Maddie was in the middle of feeding Lucy when they came home.

"Dr. Hawkes? Lindsay? Danny? What are you doing home early from school?" asked Maddie.

"Casey struck again!" Lindsay exclaimed. "He attacked Daniel. We have reason to believe he's after Mac and Danny."

"What!" Maddie exclaimed alarmed.

"Mom, before you freak out, yes, I'm fine. I'm going to live. No permanent damage done," Danny said like it was all routine whenever he got hurt.

"Are you able to track the Specter Speeder in the Ghost Zone?" asked Hawkes.

"It should have GPS installed," Maddie insisted. "I told Jack three times to install it in the thing."

"For Mac and Danny's sakes, I hope he did," he replied. The three, plus Maddie and Lucy, went downstairs into the basement where Jack was working on another wacky invention.

"Jack!" Hawkes called. Jack looked up. "Mac and Danny Messer might be in trouble in the Ghost Zone."

Jack panicked. "WHAT!"

"Are you able to track the Specter Speeder in the Ghost Zone?" asked Lindsay.

"I can try," said Jack with much uncertainty.

He went to a computer and began typing rapidly. Nothing happened on the screen. Danny face-palmed. With no one looking, he sent Tucker a text message asking to hack into Jack's computer and try to track the detectives himself. _'Hopefully Tuck will have better luck than Dad.'_ Sure enough, a few minutes later Tucker texted back:

** 'Hacked in. Nothing on the radar. R Mac and Messer in trouble? Sam and I r coming over after school!'**

Danny tapped on Lindsay's shoulder. "Tucker checked on the Specter Speeder on his PDA," he whispered. "He can't find them on the radar. I think something's wrong."

This only confirmed Lindsay's fears. She frantically got out her cell phone and dialed Messer's number. When that didn't work, she tried Mac's number. Same results. _'Hmmm…I wonder if there's cell phone service in the Ghost Zone?'_

She then turned to Danny, panic-stricken. "You need to go into the Ghost Zone and find them," she begged Danny.

"I will," Danny promised, "but not now. Not while my parents are here. Tucker and Sam are coming over and we'll figure out a way to save Mac and Messer before Plasmius or Shane Casey can do any harm."

"I hope you're right," Lindsay said. "Danny is probably going through hell right now."

* * *

><p>As much fun Shane Casey had torturing Messer, he figured it would be even more fun if he didn't have that stupid shock collar on him. Vlad's got Taylor. That should be enough to get rid it. As soon as he gets the thing off him, he's going to put it on Messer. <em>'This will be more fun than anything I've ever done yet!'<em> The only problem: Vlad's hidden the remote to the collar. Casey spent a good ten minutes going through the entire mansion looking for it…and left a trail of debris in his wake. _'Now, if I were a Packers-obsessed fruit loop who is also obsessed with some kid's mom, where would I hide that stupid remote?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Will Plasmius turn Mac into a hybrid? Will Aiden and Wulf find Team Phantom in time? WHY THE HELL AM I SHOUTING?<strong>

**Keep those reviews coming! The more you review, the sooner the next chapter will come. Check out my other stories too! Thank you! :3  
><strong>


	14. Gathering Allies

**The next chapter is here! I'm still trying to figure out how to end this story. Kind of hard to when I'm working on a paper for school...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Gathering Allies**

Plasmius was eager to try the serum on Detective Taylor. Vlad's previous test subject was a sixty-two year old woman named Ramona Smith. Vlad randomly chose the woman, who was wearing a Gypsy costume, as his test subject because he heard that she was an exorcist. Turns out she was just a fraud. Unfortunately, for Vlad, he found out the hard way when the serum killed the woman.

Vlad had to give Danny some thanks for finding his next test subject. If the boy hadn't interfered with the murder investigation, Vlad would never have thought of Mac as his next test subject to begin with. Then again, he never got the chance to test the serum on the former Marine thanks to Phantom and his two new allies, Detectives Angell and Burn. The memory made Plasmius seethe with anger.

He appeared in his lab only for his positive mood to crash and burn. The lab was a wreck! Beakers were shattered. Bunsen burners were on fire. Chairs were overturned. Chemicals were spilled everywhere. Papers were scattered on the floor. To Plasmius's horror, the serum was also destroyed. His first thoughts went to Phantom but it's not the boy's style to turn the lab into a disaster zone just spite him. He usually just destroys whatever Vlad is threatening him with and the battle is over. None of Phantom's allies could have done it either since they don't know where his secret lab is (unless Jazz somehow told them). There was only one other who could have done this…

"CASEY!"

* * *

><p>Sam and Tucker raced towards Fenton Works the second the dismissal bell rang. If what Danny's text said was true, then Mac and Messer were in serious trouble. They used every shortcut they knew.<p>

While running through an alleyway a Ghost Portal literally was ripped open against the wall. Wulf and Aiden jumped out and landed on top of the techno-geek and the Goth.

"OW!"

"Tucker? Sam? What are you guys doing here?" asked Aiden.

"Tucker got a text from Danny saying Mac and Messer might be lost in the Ghost Zone," Sam explained as she and Tucker got back on their feet.

"We think he is," Aiden said grimly. She pulled out Mac's badge and held it in front of the two teenagers.

"Whose badge is this?" asked Tucker.

Aiden paused. "It's Mac's badge. Angell recognized the badge number."

Sam gasped. She became worried on how Danny would take the news. She knew that he and Mac bonded during Team Phantom's visit to New York. If Sam knew Danny, she knew that finding Mac and Messer would become his top priority.

Sam turned to Tucker. "Text Danny and tell him to come here now! Wulf will have to be our key to the Ghost Zone."

As Tucker began texting, Aiden wasn't following. "Uhhhh…why should Phantom meet us here and not to his place?"

"Hello! Ghost hunting parents! If you and Wulf enter Danny's house you're both toast," said Sam matter-of-factly.

"Sent it!" Tucker called.

Five minutes later Phantom finally showed up.

"Took you long enough," Sam complained.

"Sorry," said Phantom. "I had to convince Lindsay to stay home. She kept insisting that she come with me. Hawkes is staying with her to give her peace of mind. Jazz is also staying behind to cover me."

"Ah."

Phantom then turned to Aiden and Wulf. "Are you sure Mac and Messer are in trouble?"

"Si," answered Wulf who then spoke more Esperanto.

"He said that Angell recognized the badge number and he recognized Mac's scent on it," Tucker translated.

"Do you think Wulf can find them?" asked Aiden.

"Sure he can," replied Sam. "He was able to find Tucker and the rest of our class during summer camp. Finding Mac should be a piece of cake."

Aiden held Mac's badge out for Wulf to smell. He immediately picked up the scent. Wulf then ripped another portal open and the five friends entered the Ghost Zone.

* * *

><p>Messer surveyed his surroundings, looking for anything that might be useful for him to escape. He had to break out of his cell, find and free Mac, and get the hell out of here! The question was: How?<p>

Messer looked at his shackled ankle then at the dungeon door. He looked through his pockets for anything useful: only a gum wrapper, a dime and his wallet. _'I just HAD to leave the car keys back at the house!' _A bobby pin also fell out of his pocket. _'Oh yeah! Lindsay dropped this after she used the shower this morning.'_ A light bulb came on his head. Looking around to make sure Casey wasn't coming (which is tricky since Casey can now fly), Messer then started picking the lock on the shackle around his ankle._ 'Bless you, Louie! Thank you for those lock picking lessons!'_

_Click!_

The shackle released Messer's ankle. That was the easy part; now the hard part: unlocking his cell door without drawing attention.

Messer spit blood out of his mouth and flexed his ankle to make sure nothing was damaged. It was bleeding, but it didn't hurt that badly. Hawkes can patch it up. He tiptoed toward the cell door. Checking to make sure no one was coming, Messer started picking the door lock.

The door clicked and swung open. Messer quietly stepped out and looked in both directions of the hallway. Which way should he go? He took out the dime and held it in his hand. _'Heads I go right, tails I go left.'_ He flipped the coin…heads. Messer then started walking in said direction.

* * *

><p>While Aiden and Wulf were easily getting Team Phantom together, Angell and Poindexter were having difficulty getting recruits…and with each other.<p>

"Please? Just one date," Poindexter pleaded. "You don't even have to kiss me!"

Angell was getting a headache just listening to him. Can ghosts still get headaches?

"How many times do I have to tell you, Sidney?" Angell asked exasperatedly. "I followed the laws of my world when I was alive and I'll keep following them in this one. I'm not going out with you!"

"Okay. How about –"

"Don't make me issue a restraining order on you!"

That shut him up. The two finally reached Ember's home…well door. The flaming blue musical note on the door was a dead giveaway. Angell knocked on the door and waited. A teenage girl answered. She had blue hair tied in a ponytail. It looked like it was made of fire. The girl had face paint on her electric green eyes. She held a magenta electric guitar. She also looked pissed off.

"Oh great. The nerd teams up with a cop. Just what I need," she complained.

"Relax, Ms. McLain," Angell said casually. "I'm just here to ask you a few questions."

Ember folded her arms leaned against the doorframe. "I'm not talking to cop."

Angell wasn't going to back down that easily. "How about we make a deal?"

Ember arched an eyebrow. "I'm listening…"

"You have a band here in the Ghost Zone, right?"

"Yes."

"Where's your next gig?"

"At Pandora's," Ember answered. "She's throwing a birthday party for the Cyclops next week. Why?"

"I heard you need a bass player," stated Angell.

"Yeah, my old bass player quit on me. If I don't get a substitute bass player by Sunday I'm going to have to cancel," Ember grumbled.

"How about this? I know someone who can play the bass guitar very well. If you answer my questions, I'll ask him to perform with you next week."

"It depends. How old is he?"

Angell sighed. Everyone knew Ember hated anyone older than thirty. "He's in his 40s. Whenever he isn't working, he's seen playing bass with a band at a bar in New York."

Ember thought about it for a few minutes. She finally sighed with a defeated look on her face. "Fine but just this once! I'm only saying yes to your offer because I need the money after this gig. I don't care if he's as good as the Rolling Stones! After Pandora's party, I want nothing to do with him and my band, got it?"

Angell smiled. "I read you loud and clear."

"Alright," said Ember, "ask away."

Angell turned to Poindexter. "How fast can you write?"

"Fastest writer in Casper High," he replied proudly. She handed him a pad of paper and a pen.

"Write down her answers, okay?" Poindexter nodded. Angell turned to Ember. "Does the name Shane Casey ring a bell?"

"If you're talking about that nut job who trashed my place, then yes," answered Ember. "With that look in his eyes, he would fit right in with Leatherface's family."

"Why did he trash your home?" asked Angell.

"He thought I was hot and asked me out," Ember explained, "but I told him I was dating someone else so I turned him down. Plus, he gave me the creeps. He didn't take the rejection well. Started blasting everything in sight. My home now looks like the ruins of a fire…that _I_ didn't cause!"

"Why was he in your home in the first place?" Angell asked while Poindexter wrote down the entire conversation.

"He asked for directions. Wanted to know which way that dipstick Phantom's Ghost Portal was. I didn't know. The Ghost Zone's constantly shifting. What's here today might end up somewhere else next week."

"Do you know where Casey is now?"

"Don't know. He said something about catching Phantom and some other loser for some fruit loop a few days ago. He's also bent on killing some family who made him a ghost," Ember explained. "I hate adults but I wouldn't go _that_ far to get rid of them."

Angell decided to get right to the point. "Can you help me capture Shane Casey and return him to the Observants?"

Ember furrowed her eyebrows. "He's wanted by the Observants? He must be deadly."

"He killed a human a few days ago with his powers. If we don't stop him, it's going to be hell on earth and in the Ghost Zone," Angell said grimly.

"I help you catch Casey and you'll lend me your bass playing friend for one gig?"

"That is correct. One gig only. You attack any of my allies during this chase, however, the deal's off," Angell answered firmly.

Ember grinned. She held out her hand. "Deal."

The two ghostly women shook on it. Poindexter looked at both of them. "Can either of you _please_ come to Homecoming with me?"

"NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I would add a little humor to this chapter! <strong>

**For those who don't know: Mac CAN play guitar! Stella and Lindsay have seen him play while he was off duty. Louie is Danny Messer's brother...long story.**

**And yes I'm aware that Danny has a habit of destroying Vlad's lab a lot! Look what happened when Dani came into the picture! **

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	15. Casey's Last Straw

**Almost done with this story! The tables have turned for both the good guys and the bad guys! This is going to be good!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Casey's Final Straw**

Team Phantom entered the Ghost Zone to see Angell and Ember trying to fend Poindexter away from them.

"Please?" Poindexter begged. "How about the Sadie Hawkins Dance?"

Angell growled in frustration. "What part of 'no' do you not understand, Sidney? Dating a minor goes against everything I still stand for! I don't care if you're technically older than me!"

Ember raised an eyebrow. "Sadie Hawkins Dance? I thought they were called 'SnoBall' now."

Aiden chose the time to interfere. "Angell!"

The three ghosts turned to Aiden. Ember noticed who her temporary allies were. "Hey! Why didn't you tell me that the dipstick and his cronies were a part of this?" she asked in anger.

"Hey!" said Phantom insulted. Sam and Tucker scowled at Ember.

Angell looked at Ember. "Why didn't you ask?"

Ember stared daggers at Angell. "I'm NOT teaming up with that dipstick to catch that nut case!"

"Do you want my friend to play at your next gig or not?"

Ember tried to argue but found she couldn't. She needed the money to fix her place after Shane Casey wrecked it. She sighed in defeat and turned to Team Phantom. "This changes nothing between us, dipstick! I'm only doing this because I need the reward money to fix my home that that nut job wrecked!"

Phantom raised his hands in defense. "Understood."

Sam then stepped in. "Okay, does anyone know how to get to Vlad's portal? If we're going to fight Casey and Plasmius, we need to get Mac and Messer out of danger."

"Which is why I hacked onto Vlad's computer ages ago," said Tucker confidently pulling out his PDA. "I know how to get to his portal via Internet connection."

Everyone blinked. "And you were able to do this how?" asked Angell.

"Easy," said Tucker, "Technus is the only ghost we know who is able to control electronics. And he's the only ghost who has an Internet connection in the Ghost Zone."

"That explains why the Ghost Zone now has Internet," Ember muttered.

Aiden was a little confused. "Okay, so how are we going to find Plasmius? GZPS?"

"'Ghost Zone Positioning System?'" mumbled Phantom.

"Actually, yes," Tucker answered. He started pushing several buttons on his PDA. Moments later, he got a hit. Phantom picked up Sam while Wulf picked up Tucker. The group then followed Tucker's directions carefully. Eventually, they found an open portal that lead to Vlad's lab.

Wulf spoke something in Esperanto. "'Forgive me but I must flee now,'" Poindexter translated. "'I hope you find your friends and catch Shane Casey. Farewell, my new friends.'"

Wulf then fled into the depths of the Ghost Zone. Ember frowned. "Wait a second! I'm not his friend!"

* * *

><p>"CASEY!" Plasmius shouted. Shane Casey fazed through the wall. Vlad paled when he saw Casey holding the shock collar in his hand.<p>

"Before you ask, Vladdie, I have to say you're more predictable than the entire NYPD!" exclaimed Casey. "Hiding the key to my shock collar in a wall safe hidden behind a portrait of that ghost hunting chick from the school? Not that creative!"

"Oh, fudge balls," Vlad mumbled. He then got back to the point. "But to find that key you had to destroy my lab?" he asked angrily. "In the midst of your 'treasure hunt' you destroyed the serum that I was going to test on Detective Taylor! Do you have any idea how long it took me to make that serum?"

Casey just shrugged. "Hey, if I have to destroy a few formulas and serums, so be it. I guess that's the way the cookie crumbles."

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!" Plasmius roared. "First you get the NYPD and the FBI's attention, then you destroy part of a school building, and now you destroy my lab as well as the serum that would have created the second most powerful ghost hybrid the world has ever seen!"

"So I'm guessing that the world's most powerful ghost hybrid is the Ghost Kid?" asked Casey bluntly.

That's it! No one insulted Vlad's position of power and gets away with it! "That's it! I'm sending you back to the Observants!"

Casey did not like the sound of that! He blasted a ghost ray at Plasmius.

"I don't think so, Vladdie!" Casey cried hysterically. "When you got me out of that hellhole, you gave me a chance to plot my revenge on the Messers! It's sad that I wasn't able to take a shot at the Messers' kid or Dr. Hawkes. No matter. I'll settle with you and the rest of the Ghost Zone!"

"Oh, pretzel sticks," Vlad squeaked. He faded away to safety. Casey just shrugged, crushed the shock collar, and went to finish what he started.

* * *

><p><em>'It's official: I'm totally lost!'<em> Messer must have passed his prison cell three times now and he still hasn't found Mac, much less an exit. He even checked inside every cell. No Mac. Messer had to think. If he were that fruit loop, where would he hide Mac? The lab? Messer didn't know where Vlad's lab was. He didn't even know if he was still in America! He could be in North Korea for all he knew!

"Well, gosh and golly there! You look like you're a little lost, don'tcha know?" A green ghost that was dressed like a king appeared in front of Messer.

He raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you? The Burger King?"

The little ghost king laughed. "Close! I'm the Dairy King!"

Messer blinked. "THE Dairy King? As in the guy who was affiliated with the Green Bay Packers way back when?"

"The one and only, sonny! Now, you look like you could use some help there now," the Dairy King said.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a good friend of mine who also happens to be my boss," Messer explained. "Tall, short brown hair, mid-40s, no nonsense attitude…"

"Oh! You must be talking about that poor fella who has been chained up in that dark nasty cell at the end of the hall!"

"You've seen him?" Messer asked.

"You better believe it, buster! He's been out cold for awhile now, don'tcha know?" the Dairy King replied.

"Well, where is he? Can you take me to him?"

"You good gosh darn better believe it! Follow me!"

After several minutes of following the Dairy King through the hallway labyrinth, they finally found Mac's cell. The main difference: his cell door was made of steel.

"Finally found it," Messer sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"No problem there, kiddo," the Dairy King replied.

"Why are you here in this prison, any way?"

"The Feds wrecked my home. I followed Plasmius because he owns my cheese head memorabilia, don'tcha know?"

"Alright then," said Messer. Now to the task at hand. "Can you help me free Mac?"

"I'm the Dairy King, kiddo! Kings don't do prison breaks. That's part of Royalty 101 there." He then floated through the ceiling. "Try the cheddar! It's dairy-licious!"

Now that he's found Mac, the only problem was how to get him out. Messer got out the bobby pin he used earlier and started picking the lock.

_Click!_

The big metal door slowly opened. Messer squeezed through the doorway. There was Mac shackled to the wall like a common prisoner. Sure enough, Mac looked worse than when Casey attacked Casper High the first time. His shirt was torn and charred. He looked like a POW.

"Mac!" Messer rushed to Mac's aide after making sure the cell was clear of ghosts and other unwanted visitors. Mac groaned in response. At least he's still alive. Messer got to work. It wasn't easy but Messer eventually removed the shackles from Mac. Messer caught him before he hit the floor. He put Mac's arm over his shoulder and escaped from the prison cell. Now where is the exit to this place?

* * *

><p>Team Phantom entered Vlad's lab through his portal. Angell decided to tag along as well as back them up (and to escape from Poindexter, much to Aiden and Ember's chagrin). What they found was the ruins of what used to be Vlad's lab.<p>

Tucker surveyed the damage. "Looks like a huge fight took place here."

Sam gave him a deadpanned look. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

Angell then looked around the lab. "Not just a fight," she stated. "Looks like someone was looking for something." The three teenagers blinked. "Look around you. Tables have been turned. Drawers have been pulled out, its contents are scattered. Beakers are turned over; some are broken."

"If I don't become an astronaut, put me down for detective," Phantom muttered to his friends.

"Likewise," Tucker replied.

Angell continued. "As for the fight, see these scorch marks on the walls and floor? It shows that either there was a fight or someone was blowing off steam."

Sam noticed something on the floor. "Look at this!"

Her companions observed what she found. Phantom recognized her discovery. "That's the collar that Casey wore."

"Didn't Wulf wear a collar similar to that one?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah," Phantom answered, "and if memory serves me right, the collar Wulf wore shocked him at the push of a button."

Sam didn't like where this was going. "So if this collar shocked Casey and he somehow got it off…"

"That means Casey is on a rampage somewhere in Vlad's house," Angell finished.

At that moment, a ghost ray blasted Phantom in the back. He doubled over in pain. "DANNY!"

The group turned around and saw Shane Casey, his fist smoking from the ghost ray he just fired. He looked ready for battle. "Well, well, well! If it isn't the Losers' Club!" he gleefully exclaimed. "Detective Jessica Angell, is that you?" Angell scowled at the psychopath. "Read about your untimely death in the paper while I was still alive. Tell me, did Detective Donald Flack cry himself to sleep that night?"

The mentioning of Flack's name struck a nerve in the ghostly detective. She pulled out her gun and shot Casey squarely in the chest. Phantom saw tears going down Angell's face. He then remembered what Flack said after the battle at the New York crime lab a few months ago.

_"So, Aiden and Angell are really ghosts?" Flack asked for the umpteenth time._

_"The story hasn't changed, Don. Angell is in fact a ghost. They both send their regards to you all," Mac said._

Flack must have had a relationship with Angell when she was still alive. That would explain her behavior right now.

Casey quickly composed himself and laughed maniacally. "Oooohhhhh! Did I strike a nerve, Detective?"

"Shut the hell up, you son-of-a-bitch," Angell growled.

Casey prepared to fire another orange ghost ray at the group when a blast from nowhere hit him in the back. _'I'm beginning to see a running gag here. He's clearly not that experienced in combat.'_ Casey turned around and saw Danny Messer holding an ecto-gun in his hand. His other hand was supporting Mac Taylor, who was semi-conscious and leaning against Messer's shoulder.

Messer gave Casey a smug grin. "You obviously didn't bother to give me a proper pat down." He lifted his pant leg revealing an empty gun holster strapped to his ankle. "The game's afoot!"

* * *

><p><strong>HA! I had to end the chapter with a foot pun! I included the Dairy King for some comic relief...and I didn't want Messer to simply stumble upon Mac's prison cell just like that! <strong>

**Danny finally figured out about Flack and Angell's relationship. He is the clueless one! XD**

**Hope you guys are still reading! Almost done with the story! Keep those reviews coming!**


	16. Tiebreaker

**Whew! Glad I got this chapter done! For those who didn't read my profile, updates were delayed due to a death in my family. :( **

**But now I'm back and back on track! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Tiebreaker**

Vlad finally made it to the safety of his cabin in the Rocky Mountains. He'd be safe there until Phantom and his friends took care of Shane Casey. _'Perfect! Back to square one!'_ He should have gotten more information on that psychopath. It seems that Phantom knew as much about Casey as the CSI's did. The nut job destroyed the last of Danielle's leftover ectoplasm. But maybe if he tracked down the little ghost girl, he'll have another shot at turning Taylor into a ghost hybrid.

Vlad turned on his computer and began researching for any sightings of a little ghost girl in the country…

* * *

><p>Casey was now really pissed! Ever since he joined forces with Vlad, he's been getting shot in the back everywhere he goes. First Mac, then Lindsay (twice), then Maddie Fenton, then Dr. Hawkes, now Danny Messer! His arch nemesis! That's where he crossed the line! It's bad enough that Phantom blasted him every chance he got!<p>

Casey fired a ghost ray at Messer, who ducked.

"Phantom? Angell? A little help here!" Messer shouted referring to Mac. Phantom fired a ghost ray at Casey to keep him busy while Angell went to Mac and Messer. Messer handed Mac's unconscious body to Angell who made him intangible. The two of them sank into the floor. Messer then aimed his ecto-gun at Casey.

Angell rose from the floor near Tucker and Sam. "We need to get Mac out of here."

Mac groaned, going in and out of consciousness. Sam patted his cheek, trying to get him to snap out of it. "Mac? Mac! Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Angell and Tucker gave Sam a deadpanned look. "Sorry. Standard question."

"We need to get him out of here," Tucker stated.

"Take him and get the hell out of here," Angell ordered.

"And leave Danny here with that nut job?" Sam asked rhetorically.

"He's got two cops, one dead, one alive, to back him up," Angell argued. "I'll hold myself personally responsible for whatever happens to him."

"Sam, quit arguing and just do what she says!" Tucker argued.

Sam rolled her eyes. Déjà vu! She put Mac's arm over her shoulders; Tucker did the same. They then jumped into Vlad's portal.

Angell then pulled out her gun again and then joined the battle.

* * *

><p>Sam and Tucker dragged Mac into the Ghost Zone where Aiden, Ember, and Poindexter were waiting. Aiden immediately went to the teenagers' aid.<p>

"What the hell happened to Mac?" she asked.

"Plasmius happened," Sam answered bitterly.

"Good thing he's a fast healer," Aiden muttered. "Although he doesn't heal as quickly as Phantom, of course."

"He needs help fast," Tucker said.

Aiden called out to Poindexter. "Sydney! Find Wulf! Get his furry ass back here! Tell him it's urgent!"

Poindexter saluted and flew into the depths of the Ghost Zone. Sam and Tucker gently laid Mac on a nearby flat rock. Tucker used his backpack as a pillow and leveled Mac's head.

Aiden sighed in frustration. "I hope he recovers by Sunday. Otherwise, Ember doesn't have a bass player."

Sam and Tucker looked at Aiden in shock. "WHAT?"

Ember came over to take a look at the injured CSI. She didn't look impressed, disgusted even. "THAT'S my new bass player?"

"HE'S her new bass player?" Sam and Tucker asked simultaneously.

"Basically, Ember cooperates, Mac does one gig with her," Aiden simply explained. "Angell's idea, not mine."

"I'll get angry later," Sam growled. The sound of a motorcycle was quickly approaching the group. Johnny 13 and Kitty arrived. Shadow was carrying Box Ghost who was a little tied up at the moment. Technus followed close behind.

"I REFUSE TO FIGHT THE INSANE GHOST! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Kitty rolled her eyes and stuffed a pair of Johnny's used socks into the Box Ghost's mouth, shutting him up.

"Thank you! I thought he'd never shut up!" exclaimed Technus.

Aiden flew over to Technus. "Thanks for fixing up 13's bike, Technus."

"No problem, my dear," Technus replied flirtatiously.

Aiden smacked him upside the head. "Remember, you owed _Angell_ a favor! You're both even now! Now are you going to stick around to fight Casey or not?"

"Absolutely not! I, Technus Master of All Electronics, will not fight a battle I know I cannot win!"

"Then how come Danny always kicks his butt every time he escapes the Ghost Zone?" Tucker mumbled to Sam. Luckily Technus didn't hear him.

"Then do EVERYONE a favor," Aiden said. She motioned for Shadow, who was still carrying the Box Ghost, to approach her. "Think you can drop this pain in the ass off at the Far Frozen? Boxy here is going to give Frostbite a request." She turned to the Box Ghost. "I want you to tell Frostbite that Phantom's Specter Speeder is busted and is in need of repairs. Do this and I'll give you a box of chocolates as payment."

The Box Ghost seemed to like this request, especially the part where a box was going to be his payment. "THE BOX GHOST SHALL ACCEPT YOUR REQUEST!"

"Excellent," Aiden said cheerfully. "Take him away, Shadow!"

As soon as Shadow left Shane Casey entered the portal, injured but still strong enough to fight.

* * *

><p>The moment Tucker and Sam entered the Ghost Portal with Mac, Angell knew she didn't have to hold back anymore. She got out her gun and joined the battle.<p>

Casey was having a hard time battling three foes at the same time. Phantom dive-bombed, firing ghost rays at the psychopath. Unfortunately, whenever Casey dodged Phantom's ghost rays Messer would blast him with his ecto-gun and vice versa. Angell was just making things more difficult. This whole routine went on for several minutes.

"HOW?" Casey shouted. "HOW ARE YOU KICKING MY ASS? I'M STRONGER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED!"

"Obviously, you don't have anything dangling over someone's head," Messer growled remembering the time Casey framed Hawkes and would give the team the evidence to clear his name if they could find evidence to prove Ian Casey's innocence.

"I guess the lone wolf act worked better for you when you were alive," Angell stated.

"I'll show you!" Casey then flew past Phantom and Angell and into the Ghost Zone.

"I guess this next battle will be the tiebreaker, huh?" Phantom smirked.

"I wanna get this over with," Messer said. "I'm sick of Casey living or dead."

Angell interrupted them. "Quit talking and lets follow him!"

The trio entered the portal. The moment they entered the Ghost Zone they could easily tell they had the upper hand.

Everyone Casey wronged surrounded him. Sam and Tucker each had a Fenton Wrist Ray aimed at him while guarding Mac's unconscious body. Johnny 13 and Kitty were floating staring menacingly at Casey, ready to sic Shadow (who recently returned) on the psychopath. Aiden had her gun out and ready to fire at him. Poindexter had his pen aimed at him, ready to squirt ink at him **(I don't know what powers he has other than the basics)**. Ember stared daggers at Casey. Her guitar was tuned and set for fighting. Wulf, who came back, growled at him with his claws ready to slice and dice. Add Phantom, Angell, and Messer, and it's quite clear who would win.

"No!" Casey said panicking. "This can't be happening! I refuse to lose! I will not go back the Observants!"

"That's the thing you son-of-a-bitch," Messer stated. "We did what you did."

"Huh?"

"We planned this whole thing," Aiden said confidently.

"Something you had plenty of time to do when you were in prison," Sam said remembering the article of how he planned his escape during the prison riot.

Casey turned in all directions looking for a way to escape. Messer and Angell were guarding the Ghost Portal so that option was out. Someone tapped on his shoulder. Casey turned around and was face to face with Phantom. "One to two, Team Phantom," he stated like he was keeping score.

He then fired a ghost ray at Casey, who quickly dodged but was blasted by Tucker and Sam. Casey fired back. Tucker and Sam jumped out of the way. The blast almost hit Mac. Seeing that the former Marine could get hurt if left unguarded, the two teenagers resumed guarding him.

Seeing that the two teens would not fight back, Casey dive-bombed toward them. Sam aimed her Wrist Ray at Casey and fired, blasting him back into the center of the ring. Ember strummed her guitar, sending a blast of energy in the shape of a fist at Casey.

"I'll show you not to wreck my bike!" Johnny shouted. "Shadow! Attack!"

Johnny's Shadow then appeared and scratched Casey across the chest. Wulf did the same with Casey's back. At this point it was clear he couldn't fight anymore.

"Tucker!" Phantom called. Tucker pulled the Thermos out of his backpack (even though he wasn't allowed to handle it anymore) and tossed it to Phantom. He caught it and removed the lid. A beam of light then hit Casey, sucking him into the Fenton Thermos. Phantom then put the lid back on it. "Game, set and match!"

The battle was over. Johnny and Kitty left without saying a word (Phantom guessed the two didn't want all of the mushy thank yous and whatnot). Poindexter, although disappointed that he didn't have a shot at Casey, was blasted away by Ember after asking if she, Aiden or Angell wanted to go on a date with him to celebrate. Wulf, of course, fled after giving Team Phantom and friends an Esperanto thank you (and after licking Phantom's face affectionately).

Ember turned towards the group. "Your friend better be in shape for Sunday."

"Relax, you'll get your bass player," assured Angell. Ember then flew off.

Phantom and Messer were a little lost about what Angell and Ember just said. "Angell, what the hell did she mean?" asked Messer. Although he was afraid what the answer would be.

Angell ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "You guys free this Sunday?"

* * *

><p>Jack, Maddie, Hawkes, and Lindsay were in the basement waiting for Mac and Messer to come out of the Ghost Zone (Lucy was in bed). It was late at night and there was still no sign of them. Lindsay was pacing around the room worried.<p>

The Specter Speeder, piloted by Tucker and Sam, then suddenly came out of the Ghost Portal (Frostbite put a rush on repairs). The four adults then rushed to the vehicle. They were going to question how Sam and Tucker got there but after seeing Mac and Messer's conditions, they put it on hold.

Hawkes immediately went to work. Luckily, Mac wasn't too hurt. Hawkes put bandages around Mac's torso and wrists. Other than those injuries plus a few minor burns, it looked like Mac was going to be well enough to both go back to New York and perform at Pandora's party. All he needed was a good night's sleep and a good meal. Messer was in slightly better shape than Mac. His mouth was swollen from being punched, along with a few burns, a blistered ankle, and a black eye. All in all, he'll also live.

When everyone was patched up, the CSI's went to bed. Sleeping arrangements changed. The Messers' room became the hospital room. Lindsay and Lucy went to the guest room in the Ops Center. Hawkes slept on the couch, on call. Tucker and Sam left Fenton Works to "look" for Danny, who was currently in the Ghost Zone delivering the Fenton Thermos, which held Shane Casey captive, to the Observants. Danny didn't get back home until after two in the morning.

* * *

><p>Luckily, school was cancelled again the following morning since Casey wrecked part of the football field so our heroes had a chance to sleep in.<p>

Lindsay just finished breakfast and returned to the Ops Center and dressed Lucy. She was about to put Lucy in her playpen so she could take a shower when Lucy got excited about something she saw in the window.

"Superman!"

Lindsay looked in the direction that her daughter was pointing and saw Phantom outside of the window looking in.

* * *

><p><strong>Almost done! I came up with a good ending for this story...but I'm not gonna say anything! Gotta keep ya on your toes! <strong>

**I'm thinking - keyword: THINKING! - about writing a midquel for this story. You know, when there's a story that occurs during the events of another story. I won't say much, except that it will star Dani Phantom in Miami, Florida (hint, hint!).  
><strong>


	17. The Aftermath

**The final chapter is here! Since I love epilogues so much, there will be one! Stay tuned!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**The Aftermath**

Lindsay was rather startled that a teenager was FLOATING outside the window. Then again, he is half-ghost.

"Uh…heh, heh…can I come in?" Phantom asked rather nervously.

Lindsay just nodded. Besides seeing Daniel changing into Phantom and seeing him fly, Lindsay really hasn't seen much of Phantom's powers.

Phantom phased through the window and landed his feet on the floor. Lindsay held Lucy closer to her.

"Uh…sorry for startling you, Lindsay," Phantom apologized.

Lindsay quickly regained her composure. "Uh…it's nothing. You just scared me that's all." Realizing what she just said, she quickly corrected herself. "I mean you startled me."

Phantom chuckled silently forgiving her. Lindsay put her daughter on the floor. The girl quickly toddled over to the ghost. Phantom knelt down to her level. He smiled at her. "Hi Lucy!"

Lucy looked at Phantom curiously. Seeing that she wasn't wearing the Junior Specter Deflector, he patted her head. She giggled. "You're cold," she stated.

Phantom and Lindsay laughed. "Yes, yes I am," Phantom confirmed standing up.

Lindsay looked at Phantom. "Thank you so much for finding Mac and Danny. I don't know what I would do without them. I think the team would agree with me if they were here. I'm happy Lucy can grow up with a father by her side."

"No problem," Phantom replied. "All in a day's work, I guess."

Lindsay nodded, agreeing. She then changed the subject. "Do you think you can keep track of Lucy while I take a shower?" Lindsay asked.

Phantom shrugged. "Sure. School's cancelled so my schedule's clear."

"Thanks. But don't take her flying around town."

"Of course not! Duh!" Phantom exclaimed grinning. Lindsay smiled and disappeared into the bathroom.

Lucy tugged on Phantom's jumpsuit legging. He looked down at her. "Are you a superhero?"

The halfa smiled. _'If I weren't a superhero, I wonder if I would make a good babysitter? I'd be better than Sam. She hates babysitting!'_ "Yes I am, Lucy."

"Can you fwy?" the two year old asked **(I'm estimating how old she is…besides kids are cute at that age)**. Phantom began floating a few feet from the floor. Lucy looked up in awe. "WOW!"

Phantom chuckled. It was kind of nice to see someone besides his friends amazed at his powers. "I can turn invisible too."

Lucy smiled but shook her head. "No you can't."

Phantom smirked and became invisible. "Yes I can." He then reappeared. "Boo!"

Lucy screamed and then broke into a fit of giggles. Phantom soon found himself also laughing. Usually he doesn't deal with kids THIS young. It's kind of a nice change of pace.

Messer then entered the room. "Hey! What's going on here?" he asked smiling.

Phantom calmed down. "Watching over your daughter while Lindsay takes a shower." He picked up Lucy and floated a safe distance above the floor. Lucy was enjoying every minute of it. "Whee! Daddy! I can fwy!"

Messer laughed out loud. "Looks like I've found a new babysitter! Do you do birthday parties?"

"Sorry, Messer, I'm afraid I'm not in your jurisdiction!" Phantom laughed. He landed back on the floor and handed Lucy to Messer. "How's Mac?"

"He's up and about," Messer answered. "A little disappointed that he didn't get a piece of the action yesterday but he's over it."

"Where is he?"

"Downstairs in the kitchen. He sent me to look for you. Thought I might look around the house first before I called your cell phone."

Phantom nodded and phased through the floor.

"Bye-bye, Superman!" Lucy called.

Messer chucked. "No, sweetie, that's not Superman. That was Danny Phantom."

"Oh," Lucy said. "Bye-bye, Danny Fantom!"

* * *

><p>Phantom, invisible, phased through the ceiling of the kitchen checking to see if the coast was clear. Mac was the only one in the room. He was currently having a cup of coffee and reading the paper. Phantom became visible and cleared his throat, getting Mac's attention. Mac looked up and almost spilled his coffee in surprise.<p>

"You really got to stop doing that," he stated.

Phantom landed and changed back into Fenton. "Eh, heh, heh…sorry about that." He sat down at the table across from Mac. He cut to the chase. "So, Messer said you want to speak with me?"

Mac took a sip of his coffee and set it down. "You caught Casey?"

"Yeah. I sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. I handed him over to the Observants," Danny explained. "He's going to be under constant watch. He's never getting out."

"Good to know," Mac muttered. "It's nice to know that we can go home with some peace of mind. Although it would have been nice to see who else was fighting against him."

Danny shrugged. "Besides Poindexter, Wulf, Aiden and Angell, they were pretty much some of my enemies who hate Casey as much as we do."

"Sounds kind of ironic, don't you think?"

"They owed Aiden and Angell favors. At least that's what they told me."

Mac chuckled. "What's this I hear about me performing for someone from Greek mythology?"

Danny tensed up. He was hoping Mac was unconscious for that part when Sam and Tucker filled him in about Ember's deal. "W-W-Well," he stuttered, "it was Angell's idea." Danny then filled Mac in about the details of the deal.

"So, I have to perform once with one of your enemies?" Mac asked skeptically.

"Don't worry. Pandora is one of my friends. She'll make sure Ember stays on her best behavior," Danny assured. "Pandora can get pretty scary when she's angry. She makes you look as scary as a newborn kitten."

Mac smirked. "I'm scary when I'm angry?"

"Terrifying," Danny said bluntly. Mac chuckled.

"Your friends told me that you can also be scary," he countered.

"What? How?"

"They told me that whenever you get angry, your eyes change from icy blue to neon green, Phantom's eye color."

Danny fidgeted in his seat trying to come up with something to fight back with but couldn't. He looked up at Mac who had a smug look on his face. "Okay. It's true," he said, defeated.

Mac smirked, rather proud that he won a debate that wasn't against Jo for once. Danny then broke the silence. "So, Hawkes said that you'd be alright?"

"Yes, he did," Mac replied. "I didn't go through much torture. I was just target practice, I guess. Looks like I was spared again at becoming another ghost hybrid, no offense."

Danny just shrugged. "None taken. Why is Plasmius going after you anyway?"

Mac sighed. "He has this crazy theory that people who have endured a hard life are capable of getting ghost powers. He told me a little bit about himself and about you."

Danny immediately panicked. "Whatever he told you is not true about me!"

"So you didn't have to endure your dad's faulty inventions as a small child?"

"No!" Danny exclaimed then paused. "Unless you count the occasional 'Attack of the Living Dinner.'"

Mac chuckled remembering his disastrous dinner with the Fentons on the first night. "Relax. I just wanted to make sure Plasmius wasn't lying to turn me against you. I know your parents well enough to know that they would never hurt you…as a human," he said lowering his voice at that last part. "Imagine their surprise when you tell them the truth about you."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Again, not ready." He then changed the subject. "Is it true you can play the guitar?"

Mac smiled. "Who told you?"

"Angell did. She said that her friend, Stella, told her that you can play."

Mac nodded. "Stella Bonasera was my former partner a few years ago. We were pretty close, thick as thieves so to speak. She had my back, I had hers. She would have loved to see the Ghost Zone. To meet Pandora would be a dream come true for her since she's part Greek."

Danny nodded, saving this information for later. "So, what happened to her?"

"A few weeks after Lindsay killed Shane Casey, Stella got a job offer from the New Orleans Crime Lab. It was a difficult decision but she accepted it. Occasionally, we'll get an e-mail from her, keeping us up to date with what's going on down there."

"Sounds like you guys miss her," Danny stated.

"And we do," said Mac. Studying the faraway look in his eyes, Danny came up with another crazy idea.

* * *

><p>The Messers and Hawkes left Amity Park the following morning. Danny told them that Mac stayed behind to "tie up some loose ends". He would be back in New York the next day.<p>

The group entered the crime lab to be greeted by Jo who was in Mac's office. She gave each of them a welcoming hug. "How was Amity Park?" she asked.

"Freaky," Messer answered.

"Interesting," Hawkes said.

"Scary," Lindsay said.

Jo scoffed. "Oh, come on! Was it really that bad?"

"The city itself was nice," Lindsay assured, "but it was the events that happened while we were there that scared me."

Jo furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you talking about those two ghost attacks that happened at Casper High School while you were there?"

"What else?" Messer muttered. "Fenton assured us that ghosts usually don't cause that much damage. Usually just lockers, windows, and equipment are the ones that suffer damage."

"Knowing Shane Casey, it's only natural that there is more damage than usual," Hawkes added.

Jo nodded. "So did Phantom catch Casey?"

"Yeah," Messer answered. "It was not easy. But Aiden and Angell called in a LOT of favors to pull it off. Would you believe me if I told you that the Dairy King helped me rescue Mac?"

The three CSI's looked at Messer skeptically. He eyed all three. "What?"

Jo blinked. "THE Dairy King? As in the Green Bay Packers' Dairy King?"

"That's the guy."

"I don't believe you."

"Danny, why didn't you tell us before?" asked Lindsay.

"Would you believe me?"

Hawkes saw Chief Brigham Sinclair leave the elevator, walking towards Mac's office. Flack was following close behind.

"Enter the dragon," Hawkes warned.

"Would any of you mind explaining to me where the hell you've been all week?" Sinclair roared as he entered the room.

Flack also entered. "Sorry guys. I tried to stop him."

"Shut up, Flack!" Sinclair barked. "What's this I hear about you guys following a lead in a murder investigation out of state? Where's Taylor? He better have a good explanation!"

"Chief! Chief! Calm down!" Jo said trying to calm down Sinclair before he blew a blood vessel. "It's exactly what I've been telling you all week. The Messer family plus Hawkes were targeted by the ghost of a serial killer so Mac went out of state to lure it to Danny Phantom to fight and capture."

Sinclair looked at Jo with a "what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?" look. He scoffed. "Again with the ghosts, Detective Danville? That's a load of bull."

Lindsay got a little agitated. "Chief it's true. As crazy as it sounds, that's the story."

"You're out of line, Detective!" Sinclair barked.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Messer said defensively as he hugged Lucy, who was sobbing at the loudness of Sinclair's, closer to him.

"That goes for you too, Messer!"

While Jo, Messer and Lindsay were arguing with Sinclair, Hawkes and Flack noticed something in Hawkes's suitcase. The two opened the suitcase and found a package with a note attached inside. Flack opened the note: **'This should give you an alibi with your bosses. Make sure to send it back when you're done. Phantom'**

The detective and the medical examiner exchanged looks and opened the package.

"HA HA! I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL THINGS CUBICAL AND CARDBOARD! NOW YOU SHALL ALL FACE YOUR DOOM!"

Everyone in the office stopped shouting and looked at who interrupted them. Sinclair's eyes were bigger than dinner plates. Jo looked at Hawkes and Flack. Flack pointed at Hawkes. She scowled at both of them.

Before the Box Ghost could do any damage of any kind, Hawkes pulled out a Fenton Thermos and sucked in the Box Ghost. He turned to Sinclair smug. "Do you believe us now?"

Flack chuckled. "Close your mouth, Chief. You're attracting flies."

* * *

><p><strong>HA! Take that Sinclair! Never mess with Mac's team! <strong>

**Don't worry folks! There's still more! **

**I wanted to include Lucy in the beginning of the chapter because I feel she didn't get much attention during the story. I know she's a minor character** **but I wanted her to get some attention for you readers. I mean, have you seen Lucy on the show? She's as cute as a button!**

**I think after Danny and Mac's little talk, you might have a faint idea on what's going to happen in the epilogue! ;)**


	18. Epilogue

**This is it! It's short I know, but then again most epilogues are. Someone I think everyone knows is going to make a surprise appearance! Thank you for reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Mac spent his Sunday morning putting his luggage in the back of the Specter Speeder. He was surprised that Daniel actually snuck a "souvenir" in Hawkes's suitcase. The boy said it was actually a special "surprise" for Chief Sinclair.

"Someone needed to show that guy some manners," Danny explained the previous night. "I don't care who he is! No one messes with my friends like that!"

Mac was having a hard time keeping a straight face just picturing the look on Sinclair's face when he gets his "surprise."

"Ready to go, Detective?" Tucker asked. He and Sam were doing a systems check on the Speeder before they left.

"I'm rather nervous to tell you the truth," Mac admitted. "Meeting someone from Greek mythology would give anyone butterflies."

Sam shrugged. "Eh, it's normal, I guess." She turned to Tucker. "Where's Danny? I haven't seen him since we fought Shane Casey."

"Somewhere in the Ghost Zone," Tucker replied checking the fuel tank. "He said something about Aiden and Angell owing him a favor."

"A favor?" Sam parroted. "For what?"

Tucker just shrugged. Mac answered the question. "I think it's pretty obvious. In New York, Aiden asked Phantom to help her investigate the murder case I was on. Then here in Amity Park, Angell asked you guys to help her and Aiden catch Shane Casey. Phantom did both which makes them indebted to him."

Sam blinked then shrugged. "I guess it makes sense. Danny did tell the Observants that they helped him catch Casey. I figured that would make them even."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sam! Giving partial credit for catching a fugitive would NOT make things even between them."

"It probably would be a scratch on the surface," Mac added.

Sam rolled her eyes and the trio got in the Specter Speeder. Following Danny's instructions and Sam's Greek mythology book, they made it to Pandora's castle without any problems (except the maze). The party was going on strong.

Ember and her crew were setting up the stage in the backyard. She turned around and saw them approaching her. She put her hands on her hips. "Are you dipsticks ready for this or what?"

"Just no funny business alright?" Sam warned. She gave Tucker and Mac a pair of Fenton Phones just in case. For some reason Danny asked Sam to bring an extra pair, which confused her. She is already wearing a pair and Danny is usually immune to Ember's tricks (by 'usually' it refers to his first encounter with her).

While Mac was tuning the guitar given to him, Phantom finally showed up. "Hey guys," he greeted.

Mac looked up. "Where have you been?"

Phantom smiled confidently. "Let's just say I found someone alive who has been wanting to see you for some time." He turned to Sam. "Did you bring an extra pair of Fenton Phones?"

Sam pulled them out of her pocket. "Yeah, I did but why do you need them?"

Phantom chuckled and turned to Mac. "Can I plea the Fifth to that question?"

Sam scowled. "Hey!" Mac chuckled. Phantom took the Fenton Phones and flew back into Pandora's castle.

Tucker was just as confused as Sam and Mac. "I wonder what Danny is up to?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Sam muttered. "Do you two have any ideas?"

When neither of them answered her, she turned to them. "Guys?" Both the former Marine and the techno-geek were staring in the direction Phantom went. The three of them saw that he was walking back toward them with a woman in tow. What got their attention was that this woman was human. She looked to be in her late 30s or early 40s **(I don't know how old she is! I'm just estimating!)**. Sam and Tucker were amazed at how curly her hair was.

Sam snapped out of her gaze and smacked Tucker in the back of the head. "Pull yourself together before you start drooling!"

"Did you get a good look at her, Sam?" Tucker responded. "For someone who's as old as Mac, she's pretty hot!"

"Tuck, she's old enough to be your mom!" she exclaimed. She was surprised that Mac didn't say anything yet. They both noticed that Mac was no longer with them. He was walking towards Phantom and the woman. They both followed him.

"Stella?" Mac called.

The woman smiled. "Long time, no see, Mac!"

Mac smiled back and hugged his old partner. "It's good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too!" she replied.

Sam and Tucker were confused. How did Mac know this woman? "What the heck is going on here?" Sam asked exasperatedly.

Stella held out her hand. "I'm Stella Bonasera. I used to be Mac's second-in-command at the crime lab a couple of years ago."

Sam and Tucker both shook her hand. "You sure you're not an undercover supermodel?" asked Tucker.

Stella laughed, blushing. "No, I'm head of the New Orleans Crime Lab now."

Sam cut in. "Did you used to date Mac?"

Stella laughed, blushing further. Mac turned red as a tomato.

"W-We went out for drinks occasionally," Mac stuttered, "but nothing really happened between us."

The three teens snickered. Mac turned to Stella. "How did you get here?"

Stella sighed. "Well, Phantom and two certain ghostly detectives came to my apartment last night and asked if I wanted to meet the one and only Pandora. Of course I accepted the offer."

"You just accepted Phantom's offer just like that?" Mac asked skeptically.

"Okay, I was a little reluctant at first but when Aiden and Angell showed up I knew that Phantom wasn't kidding. This is, like, every Greek's dream come true! They just didn't tell me that you were going to be here."

"Hey! I just wanted to surprise you two!" Phantom defended. He was secretly hoping that their reunion would be a little more dramatic.

"Well, thank you, Phantom," Stella gratefully said. "I'm just lucky that it was my day off." She gave Phantom a grateful hug. She shivered when she let him go. "You're freezing!"

Phantom shrugged. "Comes with the whole half-ghost thing, I guess."

"Hey dipsticks!" Ember called. "Are we going to do this thing or what?"

Sam scowled at the rock star ghost. "Keep your spandex on! We're coming!"

She turned back to the group. "So, how are you guys going to get back home?"

"Aiden and Angell are going to escort me back to New Orleans once this party's over. They said they're going to borrow some magic map to get me there. They also said that Phantom has to come along as well," Stella explained wondering why the white-haired teen had to come with her.

"It's a long story," Phantom explained. "We'll be using the map to get Mac back to New York once we drop you off."

"Hopefully the Specter Speeder can keep up with the Infi-map," Tucker mumbled.

"Hey! Get your 40-something year old butt over here!" Ember yelled.

Mac rolled his eyes. "I gotta get ready."

Stella kissed his cheek. "Break a leg!" Mac smiled, blushing and walked off toward Ember, Phantom following close behind.

"Took you long enough!" Ember yelled.

Stella folded her arms. "That girl has no respect for authority, does she?"

"Nada," Tucker said bluntly.

"She hates anyone over thirty," Sam explained dully.

The concert then started. Sure enough, Mac was as good as Aiden and Angell said he was. His performance surprised the teenagers. Stella just smiled and watched.

When the party came to a close, Mac spoke into the microphone. "This last song is for those who helped us recapture Shane Casey."

They ended the party playing "Baba O'Riley" by The Who. No one noticed a certain ghost leave a bouquet of roses for Mac in the Specter Speeder.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! That's the end...or is it? I'm still thinking about writing that midquel <strong>**with Dani and the Miami crew...**

**Well, what do you think? I think it's no mystery who left those flowers for Mac (hint, hint). I like Stella so I wanted to include her at least once (am I the only one who noticed how close those two were during the show?). **

**I hope you folks enjoyed this story! I love all of my reviewers so keep reviewing! ^_^**


End file.
